School is LOSH
by ashangel101010
Summary: In this universe, Brainy goes to school and meets Drax and Pulsar. These two are his greatest treasures, other than his emotions.
1. Chapter 1

School is L.O.S.H Chapter One

Suggested Theme Music:

Brainy- I Don't Like Mondays by Boomtown Rats, Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum

Drax- Mad World by Gary Jules, Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses

L.O.S.H Main Theme- Smile by Lily Allen, Beat It (Fall Out Boy and John Mayer Version)

*  
New Metropolis the city is colored with silver buildings that hover and reach for the sky. The ground still has cement walkways that are repair on a daily basis from graffiti and blood, the city is well known for its school, which appears has no problems from the inside or outside. The school has about 70 acres in land and housing.

The entrance has a black arc gate that creaks when opened; the arch is surrounded by a fence made of bricks. There is a cemented path that leads the borders to the housing area, the housing areas are separated by gender but both housing areas are built the same.

There are exactly seven floors for each housing area, five of the floors for borders and the last two floors for cooking, also recreation. The top/first floor is for the staff who decided to live near the school, the second floor is for the freshmen, third is for the sophomore, fourth for the junior, and fifth for the senior. The sixth floor is where the students can cook and refrigerate food; it had a modern stove and refrigerator with a storing unit. The floor is pure black and white marble; the walls are a dark mahogany wood. There are eighty-three tables that can sit six students, mostly used as doing homework or eating on.

The recreation floor is the last/ground floor of the residential area, it's where students play, gossip, and relax. There is a billiard, ping-pong, and a hockey table; there is a large plasma TV. That has a blue-ray X DVD player with a wiiplaysataion ten (Basically a combination of Wii and Playsation Ten); there is at least one sofa and beanbag chair for every residential area. The exterior of the dormitories are sleek silver stationary rocket ship, each has a path that leads to the school and the gates.

The school has over a hundred rooms, fifteen classrooms for each grade level. The school is divided into five floors, the first floor consist of freshmen classes and the Principal, Nurse, and Secretary offices. The second floor has sophomore classes and computer, technology, and biology labs. Third floor consist of junior classes, but it's mostly known to have the storage/cleaning supplies room. The fourth floor is only known to have senior classes and make-out session bathrooms. The fifth and final floor is the roof, nothing much to do except eat and stare out in the horizon.

Immediately outside the school building, on the left and right is where the Gym and Auditorium are located. The Auditorium has only three floors, the ground floor are where Drama and Art club and classes take place. The second floor is where Band classes are, the final floor is for Chorus and equipment only. The Gym has nearly fifty different terrains of superpower training, but it can turn into an inside track, pool, volleyball, and baseball field.

Behind the two buildings is where the courtyard is located, which is decorated with various hues and species of plants and trees. Students have a choice to eat in the courtyard, but it is also known for dark secrets. About one hundred steps away is the Polo field and the horse stables, ten steps behind the field is where the baseball and softball field. The Parking lot is located across from the school; it is also where the buses take the students to their "homes"

The shopping center and mall is located ten minutes away from the school if walking, five minutes if driving. Unfortunately the mall has only one successful bookstore; it is called "Lyoko Bookstore" The Lyoko Bookstore basically known for its great medical, insurance, and discount benefits if employed. The exterior has a very dark lavender paint, with an aged gothic wood for its store front; it had a stain glassed door which seemed to look like black monarch butterfly. There are two large windows which its golden painted inscription says, "Open your mind and enter." If a person enters the first thing they will notice is about twenty different genres of bookshelves. There are five vertical rows of four bookshelves, each bookshelf has a different genre, the shelves are made of pure recycled wood, and each shelf is colored a dark maroon. The old worn floors creaked when someone stand or move, years of costumers entering it made the color of the floors fade from a deep rich oak to a worn pale chestnut.

The cash register is located on top of a pink plaster counter; under the counter is a button for when the store is being robbed, to call the police. About fifty-seven steps away is the entrance to the backroom, the backroom is where costumes and books are stored. If an employee wanted to dress in a costume they go to the backroom, but on the door's left is the public restrooms.

*  
New Metropolis Boarding School, where the wealthy and super powered teenagers live, learns, and gossip on the latest news around the entire galaxy. The only way to get into this extravagant school is to be limitlessly rich, famous as a United Planet President's daughter, or won a scholarship by making perfect scores on his or her high school entrance exams. One student that would apply to the case of making perfect scores for attendance of this said school would happen to be a certain blonde haired, magenta-eyed and apple-green skinned teen.

Brainiac Five is currently walking to the front office where he will obtain his schedule and learn the time of his classes. He glanced at the nameplate of the sectary, inscribed was Linda Lee Danvers, she had wheat-blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and she had a peach undertone to her skin. Brainy analyzed her and concluded she is just as tall as his "mother." He tried to block out the memory of her when Linda handed him his schedule. He quietly said thank you and analyzed his schedule:  
Homeroom- Pulsar Stargrave 8:30 to 9:00

AP Chemistry- Condo Arlik 9:00 to 9:55

AP Lit/Comp. - Lonna Leing 9:55 to 10:40

AP Statics- Ti'julk Mr'asz 10:40 to 11:35

Lunch 11:35 to 12:25

AP Universal History- Pulsar Stargrave 12:25 to 1:05

Engineering Drawing & Design- Jaxon Rugarth 1:05 to 2:35

P.E. / Health- Laurel Gand/ Rond Vidar- 2:35 to 3:55

Dismissal- 4:00

Locker Number- 422 Combination- Handprint

After he looked over the schedule, he walked to his locker, where his handprint was scanned and the locker opened he grabbed his books for his first three classes and slowly pondered how to keep girls hugging him and defend himself from future brutes, tell his homeroom he is Brainiac Five and he considers it assault by being hugged and touched. While he pondered, the bell rang for homeroom. He ran for the nearest teleporter and said his homeroom teacher's name and he arrived in front of the door and entered the classroom. The classroom was a light lavender color, and models of different planets and species were everywhere, the floor was the standard black and white checker tile, and the teacher's holographic board was turned off.

Brainiac Five walked to his teacher's desk and quietly introduced himself to the teacher; his teacher was a fellow Colu and had Brainiac Five's skin color, but was bald that was the only difference, if Brainy was a little older and was bald they could have passed as twins. Pulsar told Brainiac to sit wherever he likes, Brainiac chose a seat in the corner far away from his classmates. As soon as Brainiac Five took his seat, Pulsar introduced himself.

"Hello class I am Pulsar Stargrave, you may call me Mr. Starr," He wrote his name on the holographic board with something that might resemble a pen, but longer.

"We will begin with introductions. Tell a little about yourself and then write your name on the board," Mr. Starr then pulled from his desk a plastic star and blindfold.

"I will pick a person by throwing this star blindfolded and whoever catches it will introduce them self." He then proceeded to blindfolding himself and threw a star at a white, orange, and purple haired girl. She stood up and introduced herself in a happy, chipper voice.

"My name is Luornu Durgo and I can split myself into three versions of myself, I'm also from Cargg and my nickname is Triplicate Girl." Triplicate Girl than wrote her name in cursive but adding different color dots to I's in her name. Mr. Starr then blindfolds her and hands her a star. She throws the star at a black haired girl with glass shaded eyes.

"My name is Tinya Wazzo, I am from Bgztl and my power is flying and intangibility, my friends call me Phantom Girl." Phantom Girl then what appears to have been levitating and wrote her name on the board, in nice impeccable cursive. Triplicate Girl then handed the blindfold and star to Phantom Girl, Phantom Girl then threw the star at a boy with brown hair and eyes who was slightly tan.

"My name is Lyle Norg, obviously I'm from Earth and I love to invent, which got me my powers to turn invisible, but out of this whole school I think I'm pretty cute until I saw this cute recluse in the back of the room." Lyle then turns to Brainy and winked at him, then the whole classroom began to laugh which made Brainy to a deeper shade of green. Lyle then proceeded to write his name in cursive too, but added his phone number and said,

"Here green cutie, this is my number call me anytime."  
Phantom Girl, giggling, handed Lyle the blindfold and star. Lyle then threw the star in the direction where Brainy is sitting and he caught it. Brainy stood up and said,

"Hello my name is Querl Dox, but preferred to be called Brainiac Five; my power is having a 12th level intelligence and I am from Colu." He then proceeded in writing his name on the holographic board and added,

"Lyle your chances with me are one in an infinity, oh by the way I hate flirtation you nitwit."

Brainy stressed the word nitwit by underlining it, Lyle then handed Brainy the blindfold and star, murmuring, "I was just kidding, take a joke." Brainy then threw the star at girl with an emerald colored hair and light green eyes. The girl stood up like everyone else has before and simply stated,

"The name is Cera Kesh, I am from Venegar; my power is basically contained in an "eye" as I can say, people call me the Emerald Empress." She walked to the board and wrote her name, then just slowly walked back to her desk to sit down but glanced at Brainiac Five while she sit down. The students continued their introductions and signatures; Brainy was not even paying the slightest attention after his humiliation with Lyle, he just looked out the window and gaze at a green finch. Finally after all the students gave their introductions, Mr. Starr announced,

"Everyone you have fifteen minutes to talk and do whatever, just don't break anything. Also Brainiac Five meet me at my front desk." Brainiac Five sighed and walked to Mr. Starr's desk while hearing whispers and murmurings," Brainy is in trouble." Brainiac Five was preparing to be chastised for being immature, like on Colu. Brainiac Five was dreading that because other than being chastised he could be given dentition and he can't be late on job, and he needed the money. Brainy waited for the lecture, but it never came. Instead he looked surprise when he heard the question,

"May I call you Querl? Instead of that long name, Brainiac Five, it's kind of a mouthful." Brainiac looked up at him and his surprise turn back to his normal emotion, blankness. He then answered,

"You may, but only you because none of my classmates deserve it. Plus you're a fellow Colun, you should be emotionless and incapable of feeling anything, why are you different?"

"I always hated Colu; they always treat children like puppets and each other as tools. I was sick of their rules and monotony, so I decided to be free spirited even though I got beatings every time for something not consider "appropriate" So how is that waste of space planet doing?"

"The same as you remember it, but just more emotional isolation and no physical punishments."

"You know for being raised without no emotions, you seem sort of happy about being away from it, I thought since you were Brainiac you get everything you wanted."

"I didn't, I was forced to be an adult before my childhood began, but you are right I'm happy to be away from it. I get to go to the museums, bookshops, and cafés. Over there you virtually have nothing to visit, just the libraries to look through history texts."

"Since you gave me permission to use your name, I'll give you permission to use my name. From now on I'll call you Querl, you'll call me Pulsar."

"I can't call you that, it would be unfair to the other students if I get a special privilege, while they do not."

"Querl, they teased you and you're still standing up for them. That's very noble, but calling me by my name is a right, not a privilege."

"Fine, if it makes you comfortable, Pulsar."

"I knew you would see it my way, plus I wouldn't have it any other way, Querl." Pulsar chuckled and dismissed Querl to his seat. Pulsar shortly announced that the class had five minutes left to do whatever activity they are doing. He returns to watching the green finch, while softly singing lyrics to the song, "Green Finch and Linnet Bird" from "Sweeny Todd." Triplicate Girl was within earshot of Brainy and heard the song, she was about to comment how lovely it was until the bell rang.

RANG

RANG

Brainy immediately left for the nearest teleporter and arrived in AP Chemistry. He saw only fifteen students in his class, and he recognized two of them, one being Lyle Norg, who had humiliated him in class, and the Emerald Empress. The only seat available was right next to Lyle Norg, Brainy had no choice, and it was either get in trouble or sit next to him. Querl chose to sit next to him and he ignored Lyle when he tried to say hello. Class was a bit of a bore for Querl; he already knew everything about Chemistry, thanks to his Colu curriculum, so he just made mental notes and wrote down some of what she was saying to avoid getting in trouble. While he did that Lyle kept nudging and whispering to him, Querl kept ignoring him. Time grew slower and slower to Brainy, who was just waiting for it to be over. Emerald Empress noticed Querl's disdain for Lyle and summoned her Emerald Eye of Ekron in her lap, she mentally tells it to fire a small energy blast to Lyle.

Lyle yelps and jumps from his seat, Querl was curious and smirking at what has happening. Condo Arlik was not amused and ask the class on who did it and threatened detention for the whole class if the culprit does not confess. Querl went from amuses to worrisome for his job, Emerald Empress notices this and raises her hand. Condo Arlik notices this and asks,

"Yes?"

"I would like to confess to harming Lyle." Emerald Empress states with false shame.

"Why did you harm, Lyle?"

"I harmed him because he was being a nuisance to me and I believe he deserves he got."

"This does not excuse what you did, so for a punishment you get a week worth of detention afterschool." Emerald Empress then sits down but, shot Querl you-owe-me-for-this look. Class went on without anymore distractions, though Lyle was looking behind himself expecting another energy blast. Class ended with the bell ringing this time.

RING

RING

Querl headed for the nearest transporter and appeared in his AP Lit/Comp. In the class he only recognized Phantom Girl; he heads for a seat near a girl with blonde hair and pink eyes. Once everyone was seated, the teacher gave the class an assignment.

"Class, today I want you to write a five page paper describing your childhood, but it must be filled with imagery and I expect the paper to be of your real childhood. I can tell if it is fantasy, but you may tell of your real experiences to the person right next to you. The paper is due Friday and no exceptions."

The girl with blonde hair and pink eyes turn to Querl and said,  
"Hi my name is Imra Ardeen, but you may call me Saturn Girl." Saturn Girl was waiting for a reply from Querl, but he seemed more preoccupied with finishing his paper then with introductions. Saturn Girl seemed a little taken aback by Querl's cold demeanor towards her, but she tried once again to converse with him.

"What is your name and powers?" He actually finished his paper in just a few minutes and finally answered Saturn Girl

"My name is Querl Dox, you may call me Brainiac Five, and my power is having 12th level intelligence. May I ask what your ability is?" Saturn Girl seemed content that Querl was actually responding to her.

"I am a telepath, but I can also control and read minds. Do you have a nickname or some title shorter then Brainiac Five?" Brainy seemed to frown at her question but answered it anyway.

"No I do not and shouldn't you try to complete your paper?"

"I have until Friday and I want to know why are you distancing yourself towards people?" He looked at her as if she insulted him, but he remained calm.

"My "mother" and the way I was raised is why I am being callous towards you. I am sorry about offending you in any way, but this is the only way I know how to act towards people who want to associate with me." Saturn Girl gave Querl a sincere smile and to him it seemed like a smile he seen an Earth mother gives to her child.

"It's okay, but what did your mother do to you to make you so cold?"  
Saturn Girl said with true concern.

"Please can you just forget about what I said earlier, it is a little painful to talk about, and please do not read my mind to find what the problem is." He pleaded with Saturn Girl, and then looked down at his paper with a frown.

"Well since I asked a question, it is your turn." Saturn Girl says trying to cheer Querl up.

"Why are you trying to understand me? It seems illogical trying to understand me since I have been hardly nice to you."

"I want to be your friend and friends try to trust each other. Plus I can't blame the way you act Brainiac Five."

"Thank you, but right now I do not feel like making friends right now. Maybe one day we could be friends." Brainy said this to discourage and bring a new hope for Saturn Girl. Saturn Girl gave one of her famous I-know-better-smiles to him. Saturn Girl returned to writing her paper and remembering her childhood on Titan, one of largest moons in Saturn. He checked his paper for any errors, but that was just a mere façade to cover for his daydreaming. The bell this time made a rung sound.

RUNG

RUNG

Brainy, once again left for transporter and made it to his Statics AP class, but this time he only recognized Lyle. Unfortunately the seat next to Lyle was the only one available; Brainy murmured something under his breath and took the seat next to Lyle. Ti'julk Mr'asz introduced himself and gave the class permission to call him Gates for short, he went to the board and begin with a lesson of Exploration and Interpretation of Data (Categorical, Quantitative, Univariate, Bivariate) While Gates was explaining the lesson Lyle gave Querl a note, Querl silently glances at it. It reads,

"Will you please forgive me for humiliating you in class, Brainy?"  
Querl made a face when he reached his new nickname, Brainy. He quickly writes Lyle a note and gives it to him. Lyle silently reads the note and it says,

"My name is Brainiac Five, not some penname Brainy, but I will forgive for the humiliating act you performed this morning. Remember I never forget, but I forgive."

Lyle gives him a quick smile and writes another note, but he quickly checks on the board and sees that there are problems on the board. Lyle and Brainy copy the problems; both solve them in less than five minutes. Lyle checked to make sure Gates was not looking and handed Brainy another note. This time it read,

"I will call you Brainy every day until the day I die. Want to eat lunch with me? Please say yes" Lyle gave Brainy I-will-cry-if-you-say-no look, Brainy sighed hurriedly wrote another note to Lyle. Lyle frowned while he read the note,

"No I have other lunch plans with someone else." Lyle gave Brainy a defeated sigh and copies his homework problems from the board; Brainy finished his homework as soon as he gave Lyle the note. Lyle has always hated rejection, it always seems to put him in a melancholy mood; Brainy did give Lyle a false reason, but he hated to eat lunch with a person he hardly knew. About twenty minutes after the last note exchange the bell made a bum-bum sound

BUM-BUM

BUM-BUM

Brainy walked to Lunch, instead of taking a transporter, he wanted to see the halls of the school. Plus it only takes three minutes, twenty seconds, and five nanoseconds to get there, why rush? He certainly would not eat, it was unnecessary, besides he may be able to avoid Lyle for about thirty minutes. The minute Brainy stepped in the cafeteria, the chattering stopped and people started to whisper. Brainy kindly ignored them and tried to find a place to sit and work on his plans for his experiments. Lyle whispered in Phantom Girl's ear, Brainy couldn't make out what he was whispering, but he knew it had something to do with him.

Phantom Girl flew from her seat and to Brainy, but Emerald Empress was watching with interest. Phantom Girl asked,

"Do you wanna eat at our lunch table?" Phantom Girl was pointing at the table with Lyle, Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl, but with three other people who he did not recognize. He was about to answer, but Emerald Empress cut in by whispering in his ear.

"I have a few things to discuss with you and you owe me for the detention." Brainy nodded his head no to Phantom Girl and tried to leave, but Phantom Girl grabbed his shoulder, trying to be persistent.  
"Please? Lyle needs to talk to you." Emerald Empress shot her a glare and snarled to Phantom Girl,

"He said no Ghost Girl, so leave him be. Besides he's eating lunch with me." Phantom Girl pouted and retorted with,

"F.Y.I. it's Phantom Girl, and enjoy lunch with Trash Girl, Brainy!" Phantom Girl then turns and flew back to her friends, not even sparing a glance to Brainy. The word "sarcasm" echoed in Brainy's mind, Emerald Empress practically dragged him towards her table of "friends." He peered over Emerald Empress shoulder and sees one boy half metal; the last boy at the table had an almost yellow nuclear protection suit and a bowl where his head supposed to be. Emerald Empress gave a coy smile and told him to have a seat, Brainy being obligated to Emerald Empress obeyed but with apprehensive.

"So Brainy how is your first day of school, so far?" asked Emerald Empress. Emerald Empress was up to something, but what did she want? His inventions? Maybe to be "friends" He doubts that.

"My day so far had the most unexpected things happen to me, both good and bad," He said at first and then look at Emerald Empress with a cold frown,

"What do you want from me?" Emerald Empress gave him a smirk and then check her nails if the green had faded from it.

"You're a clever one, aren't you? I helped Lyle stop harassing you and I have detention for a week, but I believe you owe me for that at least." Emerald Empress did make a good argument; He did owe her for unintentionally saving his paycheck. He gives a glance towards Emerald Empress's "friends" Brainy pondered the reasons why she be around them, she did not look homely and she can annunciate perfectly well. Nothing passes Emerald Empress's eyes; she then gives him an introduction of her comrades.

"This is Mano," Emerald Empress then pointes at the teenager with the yellow jumpsuit, he was not abiding the school dress code. The only way a student could not abide by the dress code, is when a student is allergic or cannot breathe the oxygen in school. This person must either have the worst allegories in the known universe or the air is like cyanine to him, He thinks. Emerald Empress then proceeded to point to the teenager with half his body cybernetic and the other half organic.

"And this is Tharok." Tharok, unlike Mano, wore the school required uniform. His shirt is white with buttons all the way down to his abdomen, like most of the male gender of the school; he did not tuck in his shirt. His pants were pure coal colored pants; students have an option to pick any color they choose for ties and pants. The boots matched his pants; students also have an option to wear any shoe apparel or accessories they want. Now, Brainy noted, is Emerald Empress introduction.

"You know me as Emerald Empress," she paused then motions Brainy to sit next to her. Emerald Empress is wearing a white sleeveless blouse, while wearing a green plaid skirt that reaches to her knees. Unlike most of the girls at school, she does not wear knee high stockings or regular "non-pointed witch shoes" Instead she sports ankle high boots with a heel. The female population of the school wears bangles and various rings. Emerald Empress wears a black choker and a dark leather bracelet on both of her wrists, instead. Emerald Empress is trying to stall for some reason, but why?

"Cut the theatrics Emerald Empress, what do you really want from me?" Brainy whispered in agitation, Emerald Empress made a sinister smirk.

"You really are impatient, but since you insisted," Emerald Empress said playfully, then turns serious, "I know you are one of the five people who won the scholarship to attend this school and for now you are indebted to me." Brainy gives a questioning look towards Emerald Empress and then voiced his thought.

"So how do I repay my debt?" He asks solemnly, Emerald Empress bestowed relaxes expression on her face.

"Not right now, but I will tell you when; you are welcome to eat lunch with us or you can leave." Emerald Empress says with malice glee.

"I would rather leave, thank you for wasting fifteen minutes of my lunch time." Brainy says, devoid of any emotion. Emerald Empress gives Brainy a small chuckle and shoos him. He leaves without uttering another word, he goes into the hallway. He wanders for about a minute before finding the teleporter to the roof; he then steps in to the teleporter. When he steps out he looked around to see if there was anyone there, he then sees Pulsar leaning against the balcony railing staring up at the clouds. He was about to leave until he heard Pulsar speak.

"Hey Querl, are you here to hide from melancholy?" Brainy froze when Pulsar stopped talking, Pulsar gave a Cheshire grin. Pulsar then motioned for Brainy to "come here." After a few painful seconds of silence, Brainy silently followed Pulsar's gesture. Brainy leaned on the railway, just like Pulsar; Pulsar then broke the silence by asking another question.

"Do you want some of my strawberry lemonade?" Pulsar asked with no coyness what so ever, Brainy let out a sigh and nodded his head yes. Pulsar lowered himself to his empty bento lunchbox, his thermos was right to next it, he then grabbed a Dixie cup and poured some in it and passes it to Brainy. Pulsar pour some of the "lemonade" in his cup/lid and silently drinks it, Brainy drinks it at slow pace. After a few sips, Pulsar spoke up,

"Do you like the lemonade? I made it myself," Pulsar said playfully, he then answers Pulsar.

"I do, but what are you doing on top of the roof?" Brainy asked curiously, Pulsar chuckled.

"Well it's like my mini version of my sanctuary; you know a home away from home." Pulsar then lay down on the cemented roof with legs up and his left knee across the other. He gives Pulsar an exasperated look and asks Pulsar a question.

"Why are you so relaxed and shouldn't you be wearing your suit and tie?" Brainy asks with no curiosity. Pulsar was wearing a white button up shirt, with his sleeves rolled and leaving his first two buttons, unbuttoned. His pants are night black and his shoes are fine Italian leather and black. His ears are pierced with silver mini hoops. Pulsar gave him a small chuckle at the comment/question, before he answered.

"If you couldn't tell I hate conformity and do you really want to give me a heat stroke?" Pulsar jested; Brainy gives him a dead-serious look.

"Oh you're really serious? Let's just say I hate ties, jackets, and of course Colu." Pulsar said calmly, and then snarls at Colu. Brainy can understand why Pulsar hates Colu, in Colu free thinking and creativity is practically forbidden, but Brainy's "mother" taught him how to read, play, and sing music. He wished he could forget about her and that damn planet, Pulsar notices Brainy's pained expression.

"Querl are you alright?" Pulsar asked with concern, he murmured yes. Pulsar then gives Brainy a brand of his "special" advice.

"You should really think of piercing your ears and stop being so dull." Pulsar said, Brainy shot him a glare, but Pulsar ignored it.

"Then maybe you should grow some hair and manners." Brainy retorted Pulsar only gave Brainy a small laugh, unaffected.

"Querl you sure have some spunk and I bet you'll make some vindictive man a happy wife!" Pulsar teased, Brainy gave a little chuckle.

"Are you already trying to get me in a dress?" Brainy asked Pulsar, he made a small smile.

"Nope just trying to be a little fatherly, and besides aren't you an orphan?" Pulsar asked with utmost seriousness, Brainy looked down on the ground.

"Yes I am, but thank you for being so understanding of my situation." Brainy said quietly, Pulsar even made his smile wider, if that was already possible.

"We're both two crows in a flock of condescending doves, but at least we're not alone anymore." Pulsar mused; Brainy gives Pulsar a pained smile.

"Tell you what Querl, I'll promise that I'll grow some hair and manners, but you get some piercings and be a free thinker." Pulsar said extending his hand, if Brainy accepted he would shake his hand, if not then just walks away.

"It is a deal, Pulsar." Brainy said and shook Pulsar's hand Pulsar smiled a true smile. Pulsar heard stomping and told Brainy to hide. Brainy expressed concern, but followed Pulsar's orders. A woman with six spider legs and her torso with a grey business top grabs Pulsar's ear and yanks it, hard.

"PULSAR YOU IDIOT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE MEETING FIVE MINUTES AGO!" the woman hollered with Hell's fury, Pulsar gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you see I lost my watch and decided to look for it, but Lana you know how I have extreme ADD when it comes to- hey look a window!" Pulsar lied and pointed at the window on the door.

"Well now that you're down with lying, you are going to the meeting!" Lana ordered and yanked Pulsar to the teleporter, before Pulsar he had a chance to get his bento box and thermos. Brainy confused and nervous checked his holographic digital watch; it was only five minutes until lunch would end. Brainy grabbed Pulsar's bento box and thermos, just before heading to the teleporter.

The teleporter send him back to the hallway, where it was virtually empty. Brainy could have used the teleporter again to get to Pulsar's classroom, but seeing he had about five minutes until the bell rings Brainy decided to walk. It takes about three minutes, fifty seconds, and two nanoseconds to reach Pulsar's classroom. Brainy spent the last two minutes thinking of Pulsar, he was trying to calculate why Pulsar is so bizarre. He concluded that Pulsar was perhaps the only adult Colun who actually rebels against Colu, but he seems to be the most unorthodox teacher who is building a mystery. Could he really be actually a Colun? Pulsar is a Colun, just a magnificently peculiar. How did he escape that wretched planet? Is his intentions real or not? Why does life have to throw so many questions, with so little answers? He sighed, when hearing the bell this time with a "ding dong" tone, Brainy calmly entered the classroom.

DING DONG

DING DONG

Brainy left Pulsar's bento box and thermos on top of his desk; He then chooses the desk farthest away from Pulsar. Students slowly filed in, none of which Brainy could recognize. Brainy thought with glee, "Finally I'll be alone!" Unfortunately for Brainy, Phantom Girl was late and upon seeing all the students, she only recognizes Brainy and immediately sits right next to him. It was approximately five minutes after the bell signal for class to begin, that Pulsar arrived. Pulsar was panting very hard when he finally situated himself in his chair; he looked like he went seven rounds with Timber Wolf, mused Phantom Girl.

"I know…. I'm late," panted Pulsar, "But our first lesson is about the ancient civilization of various planets and the destruction of them, as soon as I catch my breath." Most of the students joked and snickered to each other, Phantom Girl attempted to converse with Brainy by asking,

"So why did you chat with Trash Empress, instead of Lyle?" He gives Phantom Girl an exasperated look.

"Class has begun so stop talking to me." He says irritably, Phantom Girl let out a sigh and put her chin in her hands, realizing that it was going to be a long dull class period. Phantom Girl was indefinitely proven wrong; usually history tends to draw out on topics that would normally put student to sleep. Pulsar is the most unorthodox teacher in the history of possibly the universe, which made History sound exciting. The students were captivated by Pulsar's charisma skills and he actually uses model versions of some the planets he talks about. Most of the students nearly fell out of their seat from pure laughter, when Pulsar forced students to act out a "history scene" Brainy snorted when Phantom Girl had to act as a humble maid to Earth's Unknown Princess, but his happiness was short lived when Pulsar called on him.

"Brainiac Five please sing the Unknown Princess's song." Pulsar said with a trace of humor in his voice. Brainy eyes widened and he blushed.

"Brainiac Five surely you know her lament?" Pulsar said with curiosity, Brainy quietly answered.

"I do know it but-" Brainy heard a few whispers about him being incapable to sing, "But I will sing it!" He said confidently, Pulsar grinned from triumph.

(Author's Note- I do not own Lala's Lullaby from D. Gray Man, it just seem to fit at the time)

"Lacrimosa dies illa (Tearful that day,)

Qua resurget ex favilla (On which will rise from ashes)

Judicandus homo reus (Guilty man for judgment.)

Huic ergo parce, Deus, (So have mercy, O Lord, on this man,)

Pie Jesu Domine, (Compassionate Lord Jesus, grant them rest. Amen.)

Judicandus homo reus (Guilty man for judgment,)

Huic ergo parce, Deus, (So have mercy, O Lord, on this man)

Pie Jesu Domine" (Compassionate Lord Jesus.)

That was the first of many songs that his "mother" taught him how to dance, sing, and act to. Near the end of his little performance he went on his knees, closed his eyes, and bowed his head in a prayer of sorrow, desperation, and forgiveness. The class went silent at the end, but burst in cheers of, "Encore, Encore, sing again!" Pulsar gives a clap and wink towards Brainy.

"At a boy Querl, your mother has taught you to be emotional!" Pulsar thought silently, Brainy blushes and went back to sit at his desk.

"Okay class there is only one minute until the bell rings, there is going to be a pop quiz over the lesson, but I won't say when." Pulsar gives a sinister grin towards Phantom Girl who hadn't even written a sentence for her notes. The bell went "bong" and the students hurriedly dissipated, once in the hallways.

BONG

BONG

Brainy heard Phantom Girl calling to him; He broke into a run to the transporter. Brainy pushed a few students out of his way to get to it, he entered the transporter. He teleported to his Engineering Drawing & Design class, most of the seats were taken, so Brainy took a seat next to a student who was round as a ball but with a smile bigger than his body. When everyone was seated Mr. Rugarth took attendance, checking if no one was absent class began.

It was about an hour into class when Bouncing Boy decided to ask Brainy.

"Um Brainy, do you hate Lyle?" He didn't answer until five minutes later in a quiet whisper.

"I don't even know him, so why would I hate him?" Bouncing Boy was a little surprised Brainy answered it.

"Well the way he said how he embarrassed you and how mad you were at him." Brainy frowned at Bouncing Boy's misuse of the word "mad"  
"Mad is when a mother signs you off to be an experiment or someone who murders a person you really care about. Please use the term "angry" when you want to express someone's opinion next time." Bouncing Boy gave a questioning look at Brainy, he returned to drawing his schematics.

"Uh okay, but you do know what "slang" is right?" Brainy sighed at Bouncing Boy's question.

"Yes I do, but it seems to butcher the art of communication. Slang is just a person's laziness to speak coherently." Bouncing Boy feeling a little uncomfortable return to his schematic of his hover car, Brainy's schematic is a force field belt. Bouncing Boy and Brainy didn't communicate the rest of the class period, instead worked on various schematics. The bell made what sounded like the bells of Notre Dame.

BING

BING

He is relieved it was finally almost the end of the school day, but groaned at thought of going to P.E. Brainy walks to teleporter because he was in no hurry to get into the Boy's locker room. When he finally arrived he could see most of the male students are changing into sweats and a T-shirt. The school does have uniforms for P.E., but they clothes won't arrive until Friday. Since it was Monday, the school told the students before hand to bring sneakers, a white or gray shirt, and a pair of jogging shorts or pants. He brought a little grocery bag that contained a white shirt that reached a little past his thighs, black jogging shorts that clung to his knees, and purple One-Star sneakers. Once he dressed in his gym clothes, he put his clothes in one of the big empty lockers because he had not bought a locker. Brainy looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, to him he looked like a poor little orphan. He scowled at his reflection and left the locker room for the gym.

Students were talking and laughing with each other, when Brainy walks in the students whispered to each other rumors that were about him.

"I heard he's the smartest boy in the world and he's only twelve!"

"Well I heard that he's an orphan who got ousted by his planet, for singing!"

"What that can't be true, someone told me he ran away from home and the school only let him in because they felt sorry for him!"

"Wow! I heard that he rejected Lyle on a date, he's like the smartest and cutest boy in school!"

He hated how people whisper and gave him stares as he walked past them. This couldn't get any worse thought Brainy, but unfortunately it did. Mrs. Gand was the coach for the first semester, during the second semester her husband will teach them Health. Physical Education is a High School graduation requirement for all schools; you have to take at least one year of it.

"Class today we will be playing partner dodge ball, the rules of the game are simple. No hitting a person on the head or private parts. You can use your powers, but do NOT try to kill your opponent. When your partner is unable to continue, you are also unable to continue. You have six minutes to take out your opponent, so I want you each to find a partner in three minutes. If you don't then I will assign you one!"

People pushed past him to find a partner who was strong, not a weak, defenseless, green orphan. By the end of the three minutes Brainy finds himself without a partner, and Mrs. Gand picked Brainy a partner. His partner has a nice ginger-brown hair color; his right bang was long enough to reach his chin. He is ghostly pale, as though he has never been out in the sun, and he had florescent pink eyes. Unlike Brainy, he has more muscles and looked like a young man with demons. His nails looks like dark claws, and Brainy couldn't tell if it was painted like that or if it was dirt under his nails. The shirt is a dark gray, while his shorts are black that were loose and reached above his knees. His shoes are red One-Star sneakers. His eyes seemed soulless to Brainy.

"Now you two play nice!" said Mrs. Gand. While her back was turned his partner gave her the middle finger. The game began Brainy and his ginger-haired partner didn't go first, this gave them some time to strategize and know each other.

"My name is Drax, so what's your power little green pixie?" Drax asked casually, Brainy is surprised that Drax actually talked to him, he seemed like the strong silent type.

"I am not a little green pixie, my name is Brainy. I can turn into a giant robot and I have 12th level intelligence." Brainy retorted, Drax give Brainy a wicked grin.

"So you're the other student who won the scholarship. I have super strength, speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, ice breath, and the ability to fly." Brainy gives Drax a skeptical look, Drax snarled at him.

"You think you're the only one who is prodigy? Maybe you think I look too demonic enough to attend this place? So which is it?" Brainy nods his head "no" to his questions before he spoke.

"You and I are being scrutinized by the wealthy because we're both poor and socially isolated." Drax slowly smiled, not a very good one, the kind you know when a killer has eluded the police.

"Well aren't you a little observer? You see the carrot-haired git and his narcissistic companion? They claim to be the most powerful duo in school; we're going to prove them wrong." Drax declared Brainy has a doubtful look. It was then the git and Narcissus strolled to the wall where Brainy and Drax are leaning against. The orange and black haired duo gave a look over their competition, and then the carrot haired boy declared,

"This is our competition, a vampire emo wannabe and a green elf?" Drax cocked an eyebrow at the red head's declaration, the black haired one joined in the childish taunting.

"How can you guys ever hope to beat us? I mean can the elf do anything?" Brainy threw the duo a heated glare, before the duo walked away. Brainy then looks Drax in the eyes and had an evil smile.

"Let's prove to them they are the weakest primates of the school." Says Brainy, Drax liked the way he said it with fake innocence. There was about forty minutes of dodge ball until Drax and Brainy finally made it to the "championship" round where git and Narcissus were waiting.

"Team Drax and Brainy vs. Team Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad, you have three minutes to take out each other. Begin!" said Mrs. Gand. The bell signaled for them to start.

Lightning Lad charged the ball with static electricity and aimed for Brainy, while Cosmic Boy used the metal from the ceiling to wrap the ball in it. Lightning Lad throws the ball to Brainy, Brainy stretched his robotic arms and grab the metal bars, the ball missed. Cosmic Boy used his ability to throw the ball, Drax took to the air and dodge, but the ball was following him thanks to the metal. Brainy jumped down to get the ball, and then transformed to his robotic form and grabbed the ball to put in his canon arm. Drax used his heat vision to cut the metal plating of the ball in half, the ball fell to the ground and Drax caught it. The tables had finally turned; there was only a minute on the clock. Brainy took aim and sent the ball at near supersonic speed hitting Lightning Lad squarely in the chest; Drax gives Cosmic Boy a wicked grin. Cosmic Boy watched as Lightning Lad groaned from being hit, Cosmic Boy used the metal from the ball to create a frontal shield, but he didn't bother to make a shield in the back. He noticed this and told Drax to throw the ball to the right side of the brick wall. Cosmic Boy laughed believing he was safe from the ball,

"Well looks like you can't hit me no-," Cosmic Boy was caught off by the ball ricocheting from the wall to hit his back. The bell rang again ending the match, Mrs. Gand announced Drax and Brainy the winners. The class broke in whistles, shouts, and clapping; Brainy blushed and Drax stood silently next to him, smirking in triumph at Brainy. Mrs. Gand noticed there was only ten minutes of class and told the class to change back into their uniforms and go to their lockers. Brainy ran to his locker to just avoid the praise. He opens the big locker and change to his uniform. His uniform was white collared button-up shirt; his pants are pure black with a belt. Unlike most students he tucked in his shirt and buttoned all the buttons, he also wore dark leather shoes. On his way out of the locker most of the guys praised Brainy, while the sore losers told him it was just luck. Brainy smirked at their jealousy as he walked to his locker; Brainy put his hand to the locker and it open with a "clank" He grabs his Universal History AP textbook to take notes more detailed. As soon as he was finish packing the bell made a "rang" sound, just like at the beginning of the school day.

RANG

RANG

Brainy's royal purple knapsack, with one strap, is slung over his shoulder. He walks to his work place, "Lyoko Bookstore." Lyoko Bookstore is fairly popular and pay was good since it was in a finically wealthy city. The employees get health, dental, and vacation benefits and they get paid extra if they dressed up. When Brainy arrives he immediately went to the back to change, Brainy wore a pair of 1920's trousers and a white collared shirt that buttons up. Brainy rolled up his sleeves and put on authentic 1920's leather shoes. He is dressed up as Jack Dawson from the universally popular movie; "Titanic" Brainy works as a cashier and helps with some of the account books of the store. His pay is $15.50 an hour he worked from four p.m. to nine p.m. so his total pay for the day is $77.50, he works five days a week so his weekly pay is $387.50, but usually thanks to bill, groceries, savings, and taxes it is reduced to $193.50 in spending. He didn't want to buy anything with his spending money so it collects dust in one of his books, on top of his shelf.

It was two hours into his shift that he recognizes students from his classes. Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Bouncing Boy, and a male who resembled a werewolf, whom he didn't recognize entered the store. He groans realizing once they recognize him it will be hours until they leave. Triplicate Girl immediately recognizes Brainy and hugged him hello. He is trying to pry iron-tight hug from him, he loathed hugs especially from the opposite sex.

"Hey guys, Brainy works here!" He groans again, the group of friends turned and looked at Brainy. Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy smirked and began to talk/taunt Brainy.

"Hey Brainy, how's it hanging?" Brainy didn't answer the duo, but instead demanded Triplicate Girl to let go of him.

"Triplicate Girl stop hugging me! I don't like hugs!" Triplicate Girl gave a pout and backed away from Brainy. He inhaled and exhaled the air to calm himself, and then he replied to Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy.

"If you aren't here to purchase anything, I kindly ask you to get out of the store." The duo smirked at that replying with,

"Hey calm down, and we're just browsing." Saturn Girl rolled her eyes at that comment; Phantom Girl asks Brainy a question.

"How come you're not in Chorus or the Drama Club?" Most of boys said "what" or "huh" Phantom Girl explains it, much to his dismay.

"Well during History class, Pulsar forced Brainy to sing and he actually acts to the song. It was completely amazing!" The duo grinned, poor Brainy groaned during the explanation. Saturn Girl gives him a questioning look, while Triplicate Girl giggled. Then the door to the store opened again revealing the green skinned, bald, and purple eyed Pulsar. The giggling and talking ceased, all went silent.

"Well if it isn't my fellow students, so are you all being good?" No one in the group choose to answer, Pulsar arched an eyebrow. Pulsar slowly walked to the cashier's counter and asked Brainy a question.

"Brainy is mangas Loveless, Kare Kano, and Hell Girl here?" Pulsar winked to Brainy, he realizes it is a signal.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you because I'm dealing with customers right now." Said Brainy, Pulsar faked a frown and turn to the group of friends.

"Well shouldn't you kids be at home or do I have to call your parents and ask them to give you a ride home?" The group of friends shook their heads no and Phantom Girl decided to speak up.

"We'll just get a ride from Timber Wolf." She said pointing at the werewolf-looking male. All of them said goodbye and left the shop.  
"Thank you, Pulsar." Brainy said politely, Pulsar grinned and asked Brainy again.

"So is the manga I asked for here?" Brainy realized that the question is authentic; Pulsar is waiting for the answer.

"Yes they are the manga section is all the way in the back near the second shelf to your right." Brainy chuckled when Pulsar confused one shelf for the other; it seemed interesting how Pulsar helped Brainy throughout this day of school. What are his true intentions? He pushes the question to the side; he refuses to look at Pulsar's good deeds with ice cold logic. Pulsar found his manga and two Pocky stick cartons in his hand. Pulsar paid for his items in cash, Pulsar doesn't trust credit and debit cards. Pulsar bid him a goodbye and left silently while one Pocky stick in his mouth and the other in his hand.

After Pulsar left nothing extraordinary or unusual happened for the rest of his shift, Brainy said goodnight to his boss and left. He walks to his apartment, not noticing a shadowy figure was stalking him with a knife in his hand. Brainy notices the stalker and gets his arm canon ready. He waited until the stalker made his move to mug him. Brainy never got the chance because he heard a snap; he turned around and saw Drax breaking the arm of the criminal. He watched as the criminal was beaten senseless and Drax cussing the criminal with every profanity in the universe. Once the criminal lost consciousness, Drax flew in the air criminal in one arm. He spotted the Science Police Station and threw the unconscious criminal towards the station.

When Drax's feet touched the ground he gestured Brainy to come to him, Brainy obeyed his savior. Drax hoisted him up by his throat and hissed into Brainy's ear.

"You listen to me and you better listen. I saved your life from a potential rape and murder, which means you are indebted to me for the rest of your life. From now on I will escort you to and from your home. Oh for the little payment I will be picking you up tomorrow night for a date at seven p.m., so you better tell your employer that you will be leaving early. Oh dress into something nice when I pick you up." With that Drax nibbled Brainy's ear and gives Brainy's cheek a quick goodnight kiss and left. Brainy touched his cheek where he can still feel Drax's tongue and slowly stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

School is L.O.S.H Chapter Two

**

Suggested Themes:

Brainy (Querl Dox) - What is This Feeling from Wicked, This is How You Remind Me by Nickleback

Drax- Smells like Team Spirit by Nirvana, Bells of Notre Dame (Piano Version)

Main Themes- All the Pretty Little Horses by Nick Cave and Current 93, Out Tonight from RENT

**

When Drax left, Brainy was in a state of confusion and annoyance. The skies were still indigo, with stars twinkling. Brainy sighed and stood up to leave; his apartment was about five minutes away. Brainy's apartment complex was called, "Two Towers Apartments" it wasn't really in a nice neighborhood, but Brainy could afford it. It is a five-story apartment, pure cement stained with filth and some dried blood. It had a deck on each floor, with rusted railings and equally rusted stairs. Brainy was on the ground floor. Brainy walks to his chestnut door with a rusted seven over it. He uses the apartment key and turned the knob to open it, his apartment inside was nothing like the outside.

His apartment had oak floor boards, which are dusted and waxed every day making it have shiny coat. The walls are the standard white so is the ceiling, there are ceiling lights that turn on when the owner requires it. The kitchen has two white granite countertops, while there are three white granite counters in the middle of the kitchen with three high stools. There is a black refrigerator and Stove-Wave (Combination of a stove and microwave.) the countertops doubled as cabinets. The kitchen also doubled as the living room.

The living room had one plasma screen TV and a Blue-Ray DVD player, that Brainy built by hand and saved him nearly $1,000. There is a three-seated black sofa with matching coffee table; on the coffee table is various science magazines and one half-melted candle. There is a black cabinet filled to the brim with DVDs and CDs, there is an oak bookshelf that had assorted history and fiction books. Strangely enough there is no computer in the living room.

Brainy dropped his book bag on the floor and went to take a shower; he turned the doorknob to another chestnut door and opens it. Brainy's room is a faint lavender color with chestnut-brown floor boards; his room has a plasma screen sized computer named, "Computo" with a keyboard and mouse. Brainy's bed is really an 18th century rococo chaise lounge that is a royal purple, most Coluns (Exception of the organic ones, like Pulsar) didn't really care or need comfortable beds. There is also a chestnut wardrobe that contains all seven of his purple jumpsuits and boots, the only decoration in the room is a portrait of Alexander the Great and Hephaestion. The people, who last lived here, left and painted Alexander the Great and Hephaestion holding hands depicting them as a romantic couple. Brainy admired the portrait; even though there is not enough evidence supporting they had a romantic relationship, but at the time it wouldn't be a surprise.

Brainy enters his bathroom, which had a porcelain white sink with a mirror. The shower was a stainless-steel; the bathroom had a blue tile floor and had white walls. Brainy turns on the hot water of the shower and strips off his school uniform, and squirts some lavender shampoo in his hair and rubs it deep in his scalp. He spent ten minutes scrubbing his hair of sweat and filth, while spent nearly twenty minutes scrubbing his body. It took him thirty minutes in total, before he finished and turned off the shower.

He grabs a lavender terry-cloth towel and wraps it around his waist; he picks up his clothes and leaves them on top of the laundry basket which is outside of the bathroom door. Brainy went to his wardrobe and put on one of his purple jumpsuits, which doubled as pajamas and casual clothes. Brainy lays on his "bed" and shut himself down for the night, he sets his alarm for 6:30 AM. He has "zero" period from 7:30 to 8:30 AM during school days. Unlike most Coluns (With the exception of Pulsar again) he has dreams, but mostly flashbacks when he sleeps. But tonight he has no dreams, flashbacks, or nightmares, just wisps of those.

His alarm went off exactly 6:30 AM; he turns it off and extends his arm to get his school uniform. Brainy strips off his jumpsuit and folds it neatly on the bed; he quickly puts on his uniform in two minutes. Brainy skips breakfast and decides to read. Coluns don't really need food they gain energy by natural energy sources or sleeping.

BANG

BANG

A large "bang" on the door made Brainy wonder who would be knocking at this time in the morning. Brainy gets out of his room and opens the door, to find Drax standing there. Drax is wearing the school uniform, with a few accessories. Drax's shirt is not tucked in and his pants are black with a leather studded belt that is slung across his left hip. On his wrists are two leather bracelets, with a red "Z" in circles. He has a Gothic cross stud on his right earlobe, his nails are still black. His shoes are black ankle-high motorcycle boots with a buckle.

"Does the green nerd know you stole his prudish attire?" Asks Drax, sarcasm is clearly evident in his voice and Brainy shoots him a glare.

"What is wrong with my clothes, it does not matter what people think." Replied Brainy, Drax rolls his eyes and grabs Brainy's wrist.

"We have two hours before school starts; we are going to a store and buying you some real clothes." Drax declared. Brainy tried to break free from his iron-clad grip.

"Let go of me, what did you do, peer inside my wardrobe?" Asks Brainy, he was about to his free arm into a cannon but Drax grabs the other arm. He hoists Brainy over his shoulder, Brainy pounded against Drax's shoulder.

"You could have had some dignity, but you had to fight back." Replied Drax, he grabs his and Brainy's book bags in his left hand. Drax uses his super speed to shut the door and then flies out of the apartment complex. Brainy could only see the blur of trees, sidewalks, and people since Drax is using his super speed. It was nearly two minutes later that Brainy heard something, and saw he was in a Gothic shop.

The Gothic Shop is called, "The Black Cauldron Remake" it had black marble floors and crimson walls with black vines. There were shelves of candles, incenses, and jewelry. There are nearly ten racks of shirts, pants, and studded belts most of the customers used eye flirtation with Brainy. He is dragged to the clothes rack by Drax, who hands various shirts and pants to Brainy. He then pushes Brainy into a dressing stall; and then closes the stall door and waits outside.

Brainy strips off his uniform and puts on one of the outfits Drax picked out for him. The first outfit had a black long-sleeved shirt with a purple flannel jacket. Brainy hastily grabbed one of the pairs of pants, one of which is black denim pants. The pants hugged Brainy's hips and Drax pushes a pair of knee high boots under the stall door. Brainy puts them on over the pants; he then walks out of the stall to show Drax. Most of the customers stare at Brainy and Drax gives his approval.

Briny tries on seven more outfits, each of which Drax approves. Brainy hands the boots and clothing to Drax, who then goes to the cashier to pay for it. Brainy puts on his school uniform again, but Drax opens the stall door. He has a royal purple nail polish in one hand and an ear piercing gun in the other, Brainy's throat turned dry when looking at the piercing gun.

"What are you doing?" Asks Brainy, he knows what Drax is going to do and prepares himself for pain.

"I'm going to give you a new look." Replied Drax, Brainy takes in a breath and lets it out to calm down.

"Please start on the ears and then my nails." Pleaded Brainy, Drax had a very sinister grin plastered on his face.

"Don't worry love; it will only hurt for a minute." Said Drax. Brainy didn't know what scared him more: the fact Drax is a sadist with a piercing gun, or that he was actually scared. Drax grasped Brainy's face with his left hand, and then used his right to pull the trigger of the gun on Brainy's right ear.

"OW!" Exclaimed Brainy, he winced and touched his ear feeling rhinestone embedded in his ear.

"Now that wasn't so bad now?" Jested Drax, Brainy sighed and held out his hands for Drax to paint. Drax paints Brainy's right hand first, Brainy took the time to listen to the music in the stall.

"Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty,

Sound of their breath fades with the light.

I think about the loveless fascination,

Under the Milky Way tonight.

Drax added a second coat to Brainy's right nails, before painting the left nails. Brainy wanted to ask what time it is, but decided not to ruin Drax's concentration. He instead continues to listen to, "Under the Milky Way by The Church" He always liked how this song wasn't considered alternative rock until maybe the late 80's or early 90's.

Lower the curtain down in Memphis;

Lower the curtain down all right.

I got no time for private consultation,

Under the Milky Way tonight.

Drax is done with painting Brainy's nails and has decided to "fix" Brainy's school uniform. Drax hastily grabs a black tie from one of the clothing racks and makes it into a belt for Brainy. Brainy didn't even notice when Drax liberated his shirttails from his pants. Brainy just continued to listen to the music, while Drax added purple diagonal stripes on the tie-belt.

Wish I knew what you were looking for.

Might have known what you would find.

Wish I knew what you were looking for.

Might have known what you would find.

Brainy snapped out of his trance, when Drax whispered the rest of the song lyrics in his ear.

And it's something quite peculiar,

Something that's shimmering and white.

Leads you here despite your destination,

Under the Milky Way tonight"

"What time is it Drax?" Asked Brainy, he is now putting on a pair of knee-high boots from his first outfit.

"A quarter 'til eight. Are you worried that will be late love?" Asked Drax, he and Brainy leave the store in two minutes.

"No but what will we do for the next thirty minutes or so?" Asks Brainy, Drax shoves one of the five bags of clothing into Brainy's hands.

"We put your new clothes and shoes away in your apartment." Replied Drax. He hoisted Brainy again on top of his shoulder much to Brainy's protests. It was only two minutes later that the couple ended up in Brainy's apartment room. Drax nearly ripped the wardrobe door off its hinges to open it; he peered at the jumpsuits and throws all of them in a pile on the floor. Brainy was about to protest again, but Drax already hanged Brainy's new clothes and shoes in the wardrobe.

"If you burn my jumpsuits I will hurt you." Said Brainy, he had a glare that could rival Batman's and Drax chuckled darkly.

"Sure you can, if I was you." Replied Drax, Brainy glares at him again but it seemed not to affect Drax in anyway.

"This is a waste of time, I'm going to school." Said Brainy. He grabbed his book bag from the floor and starts walking out the door. Drax followed him and by the time Brainy went into to his book bag to find his apartment key, Drax is right behind with his book bag slung over his right shoulder. Brainy locked his apartment door and is instantly slung over Drax's shoulders again, but this time Brainy didn't say anything. In five minutes they reached the school's front entrance. It almost seemed to laugh at them. People stopped and stare at the pair, but especially at Brainy's new found "lifestyle" Brainy looked straight ahead and continue to walk with Drax right beside him.

"See you at seven." Said Drax, and he left Brainy alone when they reached the front door. Brainy walked down the halls various people gave their approval or whispered. Brainy didn't care and decided to walk to Pulsar's room. It only took Brainy ten minutes to get to Pulsar's room, and when he opened the door, he found Pulsar blowing bubbles in his room.

"Did I interrupt you at a bad time?" Asked Brainy, while Pulsar offered Brainy a straw to blow bubbles with him.

"Nah I'm done grading papers, so you finally took my advice!" Exclaimed Pulsar, he claps his hands in excitement and puts the straw to his mouth.

"Sure, should I leave?" Asked Brainy, he felt uneasy around this eccentric man.

"No, come blow bubbles with me, besides I can guess who gave you a makeover." Said Pulsar, Brainy only obeyed Pulsar out of sheer respect for the teacher. Brainy tries blowing a few bubbles, but they only come out uneven and popped in two seconds.

"Brainy relax, let your breath calm the raging bubbles." Advised Pulsar, he blew out more bubbles to demonstrate and Brainy was able to manage a few decent ones. Each bubble showed a reflection of them, in a colorful sort of way. Brainy almost giggled when a bubble popped in Pulsar's right purple eye, but Brainy stifled it.

"Hey don't stop giggling on my account; laughter is good for the soul!" Said Pulsar, he rubbed his eyes from the bubble and Brainy quirked a smile.

"It's weird, usually I hate being around childish people, but so far you made me laugh." Said Brainy, he gives Pulsar the straw back.

"Well maybe I can relate to your hardship and expectation of a planet who denigrates everyone else's culture." Said Pulsar, he blew a few more bubbles before putting them away in his desk.

"That could be one theory." Said Brainy, he played with his shirttails.

"I have to congratulate Drax, he does fine work!" Exclaimed Pulsar and Brainy looked at him with a shock expression.

"What? Did you put Drax up to this?" Asked Brainy, it now made sense why Drax did it.

"Well not exactly, I just heavily suggested that to him." Said Pulsar, he emphasized "heavily" by doing air quotes.

"Sure you did, isn't class going to start in ten minutes and fifteen seconds?" Asked Brainy, he played with his hair and Pulsar copies Brainy.

"Yes it will, but I believe there's enough time for a story." Said Pulsar, he sat cross-legged on top of his desk. Brainy was about to refuse, but Pulsar shushed him.

"This story takes place in the time where balls and monarchies rule, but the peasants are always invited to the balls. The royalty always dressed in their families' jewels and colors, while the peasants simply wore linen dresses painted colorful for the balls. The only reason the peasants were invited was because they were less fortunate and the Prince begged his father to let them come. This prince's hair was golden and eyes of crafted from amethyst gemstones, he was clad in white.

The father consented and the prince was ecstatic, so he told his best friend. His best friend is a peasant, with hair made of auburn and eyes like and for the Prince. The Prince gave his friend a white rose, his friend asked the Prince why. The Prince told him it symbolized his innocence and it'll turn black when he lost it, the Prince left his friend to ponder it. The father ordered all the servants to dress in their finest clothes and report to the ballroom at seven o' clock.

The Prince came to the grand ballroom, his magnificent cape whipped from the winds blowing in the ballroom. When he entered, there stood a Princess. This Princess had wavy hair of gold and eyes of sapphire, she wore a white dress that made her appear innocent. The Prince felled in love with her at once and he danced with the Princess, it was soon midnight when the Princess dragged the Prince into a room.

The Prince's best friend is waiting for him in the courtyard, he is hugging the Prince's rose and he nearly dropped it in shock. It turned from white to black, the Prince came with the Princess in tow. The Prince told his best friend that he is going to marry the Princess and asked him if he wanted to be the best man. The best friend agreed and watches as the "couple" hold hands. The best friend hated the Princess. The wedding came and the best friend watched as the couple shared a kiss. The best friend has a dagger up his sleeve. If she ever hurt his Prince, he would return the favor.

The Prince told his best friend that he was about to be a father, the best friend smiled and acted happy. The best friend and Prince never spend time together like they use to, the Princess had made sure of that and kept the prince away from his best friend. The best friend wanted to murder her, but then his Prince would hate him, and never want to see him again. So he tolerated the Princess and watched as the Prince rubbed her swollen belly, just for his sake. Then one day the Prince came to his best friend, with tears streaming down his face. The Prince told him that the Princess-" Pulsar is interrupted by the bell.

DOO DAA

DOO DAA

"Well we'll have this story another time!" Promised Pulsar, he then went to his computer and typed in a code to pull up the holographic board. Brainy went to his desk and sat down; he pulls out a sketchbook from his book bag and starts drawing up schematics for a new invention. People filed in and stare at Brainy's new found lifestyle, but Brainy didn't seem to notice or care he is too busy with his schematic.


	3. Chapter 3

School is L.O.S.H. Chapter Three

***

Suggested Themes:

Brainy- Air on the G String by J.S. Bach (Violin Version), Loathing from Wicked

Drax- Always by Salvia, Seven Nation Army by White Stripes

Main Theme- Cello Suite No.1 I-Prelude by Bach, Spinning Song by Rin and Len Kagamine

***

Brainy wanted to tear his hair out right now from the sheer annoyance Lyle was causing him. The Emerald Empress was mysteriously absent today, so were her "friends" or that's what all the teachers presumed. Lyle kept flirting with him and trying to talk with him throughout class. He thought he was free when the bell rang signaling to go to the next class. Unfortunately for him Lyle had followed him all the way to the teleporter and kept pestering to him that he should eat lunch with him and his friends, but Brainy didn't want to. He was certain that he would outlive all of them, so why should he have bond with people that would eventually die and cause him pain?

Brainy fell into a stupor after that conversation with Lyle, all he could think about was about bonds and how he'll never experience one ever again. Well he did have one bond… it was to his Mother. Well that as before she abandoned him at the age of six. Brainy didn't even hear Saturn Girl questioning him if he was alright; he barely paid any attention to Lonna Leing's lecture. He already read, "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare and did the paper on it, so he spent the rest of class waiting for the bell to ring again. It felt longer for Brainy, mostly because Saturn Girl kept pestering him. It was an utter relief for Brainy when the bell finally rang; he didn't even answer Saturn Girl when she called his name.

Brainy was finally in his third period class, only lunch and three periods remain before going to his job. Which reminded him that he had to go on a "date" with Drax, something he wished would never happen. Statics AP was something he could pass in his sleep; this was the hardest course they could offer to a freshman. He just ran the calculations on the board into his memory processor and was able to solve them in approximately 2.675 seconds. Lyle was tapping Brainy's shoulder trying to get him to notice him. This continued for nearly five minutes, until Brainy finally spoke to him.

"What do you want with me?" Brainy asked in an irritable tone.

"To date you and hopefully one day marry you!" Lyle replied, he flashed a charming smile at Brainy.

"You can't marry, not even date me because you're human." Brainy said coldly. It was true; marrying a human was against one of Colu's many laws.

"Why not? Look at me, I'm positively sexy personified! I can be the Flash to your Batman!" Lyle exclaimed, and he was almost caught by the teacher because of that remark.

"Do you know how historically inaccurate you are? Batman and Flash never even had homosexual relationships." Brainy said, returning to writing down schematics for another one of his inventions.

"I promise I won't embarrass you if you just eat lunch with me!" Lyle said.

"I said no besides what can you possibly embarrass me with?" Brainy asked, and he instantly regretted it when Lyle stood up on his desk.

"I was made for loving you baby!" Lyle sang and pointed at Brainy. Brainy was completely mortified by Lyle's actions and his futile attempts of winning his heart. The class erupted in laughter and cheers that encourage Lyle even further. He smoothed his mousy brown hair back and put on his white lab coat.

"You were made for loving me!" Lyle continued to sing again, but this time he sat himself on Brainy's lap. Brainy felt utterly humiliated and furious, so furious that he so badly wanted to use his arm canon and blast Lyle away from him.

"Lyle you get off of Brainy's lap this instance or I'll write you up!" Gates warned. Gates didn't find Lyle's act of love amusing.

"Love lifts us up where-"Lyle was interrupted by being blasted across the room by Brainy's arm canon.

"I'm sorry Gates if I had to use that, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't stop even if you write him up." Brainy said. Gates had a shocked look on his face, and ordered one of the students to take Lyle to the infirmary.

"Well I should write you up Brainy, but it seems that you were right. So I'll let you off with just a warning." Gates said and he returned to teaching the class. Gates was an interesting teacher, but also a prankster himself. He was basically a non-humanoid blue caterpillar with a blue beck and stick arms. He had green pupils and always wears a red hood with matching red sleeveless shirt. Nothing else happened during the rest of the period, except people continually whispering about Brainy.

BUM-BUM

BUM-BUM

Brainy was the first to leave the classroom, but instead of going to the lunch room he went to the roof. This time he brought a packet of Pocky sticks and some manga for Pulsar. He ran up the stairs leading to roof and opened the door; there were some new additions to the roof. There were two chairs with a Bento box on each chair, and of course the ever present Pulsar eating some Pocky sticks. There were two instrument cases lying near Pulsar, each still unopened. Pulsar turned around to face Brainy, his mouth is filled with Pocky sticks. He swallowed it down fast and nearly choked on them.

"Hey Querl today I made us some lunch!" Pulsar announced. He gestured for Brainy to sit on one of the chairs; Brainy chose the one on the right. He opened the Bento lunchbox and found that Pulsar made a diorama out of the food. The rice was the ground, while the meat was stacked to form lopsided huts; the people were stick figures of chocolate Pocky sticks. This food diorama reminded Brainy of Earth's prehistoric history in the Cenozoic Era where people began to settle down and plant crops.

"Why?" Brainy asked, shattering the tranquil silence. Pulsar arched one red eyebrow making his countenance look like he's confused.

"Why what Querl?" Pulsar asked in response.

"Why are you doing this?" Brainy asked, more like gritted out. He lowered his head, while Pulsar raised his head and just laughed.

"That's like asking why we exist!" Pulsar replied. Brainy immediately stood up, allowing the bento box to fall to the floor.

"I just don't understand why you're being so nice to me! What are you planning! Am I just your puppet to do with as you please? So tell me what 'your' ulterior motives are!" Brainy yelled hysterically at Pulsar. Pulsar just looked at the floor and then back to the Brainy, he did something Brainy hadn't anticipated. He hugged him.

"Have you been forced to see nothing but a blight, dream-shattering universe? Do you honestly believe that by conforming to society and hiding your identity will keep the people and yourself safe? Or is that just an excuse to push people away? Some people live by this philosophy, others die by it. I believe you have to be deceitful and loathsome to succeed in this world, but there's a group of people who proved this wrong. Soon very soon you'll be one of them or at least a part of them." Pulsar whispered into Brainy's right ear. Brainy hasn't been hugged in years; the last time he was hugged was about seven years ago. It had hurt.

"Go to the Neo-Nipponbashi district in Osaka, Japan. A girl codenamed Princess Projectra will meet you and Drax there and give you your first assignment." Pulsar said. Brainy looked at him with confusion. He calculated about 5,000 possible scenarios if he accepted or declined this, it seemed logical to decline. Yet why shouldn't he believe in the speech Pulsar said mere minutes ago?

"How will I be able to get out of school without getting in trouble?" He asked. There was a small beep and then a voice came over the intercom.

"Querl Dox and Drax Zod please come to the front office now." The "now" was stressed heavily by the female voice. Brainy sighed and said goodbye to Pulsar, he presumed this was about how he blasted Lyle in the stomach. He just went down the stairs that led to the other floors and he didn't even notice Pulsar grinning madly at him.

"Kid you have no idea the Hell that is about to ensue for you." Pulsar said to no one in particular. He just went to one of the instrument cases and opens it to get an erhu, the Chinese equivalent to a violin. He glided his bow across the three strings of the instrument and started playing, it sounded so badly out of tune with every note he played. He did it purposely of course; he was sending a signal to someone that Brainy was on his way.

*

Brainy had no idea what he and Drax were in trouble for. Maybe Gates really wrote him up for hurting Lyle? Did Drax get caught for something and decided to get Brainy in trouble too? Not even he was that insidious to get Brainy in trouble. He felt a hand clamp tightly against his right arm and usually he would blast the person and ask questions later, but he knew that only one person had the strength to nearly crush his arm, and it was Drax.

"I'm surprised that your arm can withstand this much pressure. Usually by now the vessels begin to pop and the bone starts shattering." He was more amused by Brainy's expression than he was with trying to break his arm. He showed no fear but only annoyance, how amusing he thought.

"Don't worry I won't break it for now." Brainy knew he wouldn't even be able to break his arms because it was only made of wires and living tissue in place of bone, the only bones he had were in his spine and parts of his head. He gasped when felt that he was being lifted from the ground and carried bridal style by Drax; oh he was going to pay for this he thought. Drax used his super speed to get them to the nearest teleporter and instantly dropped him once they were there.

"Was that really necessary to drop me on the cold, hard floor?" He asked sarcastically and brushed some dust off his pants.

"No but it's much more entertaining seeing you annoyed." Drax replied.

"Why are we at a teleporter?" He asked. The teleporters are more like circular metallic mat that when a person steps on sends them instantly to their destination. This is a school model so a person would only be sent to the room they were looking for, though some rooms are restricted to only to teachers. A person with his intelligence can easily override this and make the mat teleport them anywhere in the world. Now it makes sense he thought.

"Oh I see you and Pulsar are working together. So that means you're here to make sure I go to the Neo-Nipponbashi district in Osaka, Japan. And you want me to override a teleporter to get us there?" Drax's glare meant "yes" he presumed. He just simply sighed and turned his hands into the green cables and linked up with the teleporter, it only took him two seconds to override the programming.

"It's done." He simply said and is robotic cables turned back into his fingers.

"Can it handle transporting two people at the same time?" Drax asked.

"Yes it can if you and I have the same destination in mind." He replied.

"We do so let's go, love." Drax said and ignored Brainy's glare for saying love. They both stepped on the platform, a white light scanned them and within a minute they were gone. 


	4. Shadow Lass

School is L.O.S.H Chapter Four

Suggested Theme:

Main Themes- Dream On by Aerosmith, Give Me Wings by Megumi Hayashibara

The Neo-Nipponbashi district is home to anime and cosplays, more specifically cosplayers. Almost everyone here is dressed up as an anime character, even ancient animes like "Yu-Gi-Oh!" or even "Sailor Moon" Brainy couldn't help but think that some of people needed to cover up, he was taught that showing that much skin in public was inappropriate. On Colu if you even dare to wear what most of these cosplayers were wearing, which was hardly anything; you get beaten as a punishment. Yet he couldn't help but admire them, they can wear whatever they want and don't have to pay for the consequences. Maybe he should try dressing like this, but a sharp tug on his arm made him snap out of his thoughts. It was Drax and he's dragging him somewhere, wait a millisecond didn't I have the directions on how to get there. Brainy thought. He searches his pockets with one hand and finds nothing; it's obvious that Drax stole it from him.

"It would be much easier if I carry you, love." Drax murmured. Brainy opened his mouth to protest, but shut his mouth when Drax glared at him. He might be able to best Batman at glaring, if given the right training Brainy noted. Drax suddenly threw brainy over his shoulder and run faster than a speeding bullet could, just like Superman Brainy thought. It was then that Brainy realized that Drax's powers were like Superman's, but that's impossible since Superman was the last Kryptonian and there was debate whether or not that he and Louis Lane had a child together. Yet there were still other Kryptonians alive, technically, in the Phantom Zone but he wasn't sure that if it's possible for a child to be born or even made there since the blueprints to the device was lost. But then again there is other nearly infinite-

"Would it kill you to stop thinking so hard?" Drax's sarcastic question interrupted Brainy's train of thought. It isn't possible for one to die from thinking, yet a person can die from other things like choking, old age, a parasite crawling up a man's-

"You can stop thinking now, we're here and besides it's not like thinking will save you now." Drax smirked. By here he meant in front of a small, yellow fashion boutique known as, "Morning Star" this was one of the few shops in the district that was actually owned by a single owner instead of a planetary conglomerate like most of the shops. How queer I have never heard of this shop, yet it hasn't been bought out by Neo-Banana Republic or R.J. Brande's fashion branch of his company. Brainy thought. The odds of "Morning Star" being bought out are substantially high, but yet it hasn't been bought out. So it has to be external forces that protect this shop like-

"I've been holding this door for five minutes now. Get your arse in the store now!" Drax gritted out. Brainy shakes his head from his intelligent stupor and goes into the store; he was a bit shocked by how the store's interior is different from its exterior. The inside of the store was roughly the size of a warehouse, a full one at that and with a hanger. The hanger was more of a large, flat, grey pit that has an old and dirty black Cruiser, to the organic eye the Cruiser seems like a rust heap that wouldn't even get off the ground. Yet in Brainy's scans, the interior has highly-advanced technology and the internal engines are fairly brand new. I'll need to have a more detail scan of this Cruiser to see if it have any weaknesses and then I can eliminate it, maybe if I have the right metal then I can update the engines. I might be able to fuse the engine with my time-traveling technology that I have been working on and it could possibly go back in time, or it can explode when the engines start off. I'll have to test that- A curt cough interrupts Brainy's train of thoughts and he turns to see a girl, correction a very young woman, standing there.

"So your Pulsar's smarter half, I imagined you to be a bit more….masculine." The young woman commented bluntly. The young woman has white hair that was in a pixie-cut style and silver eyes; she is wearing a blue one-piece with a pink cape that has fairly large collar, she also has on pink boots and a white belt. Brainy can tell from this young woman's undeveloped breasts that she wasn't much older than him, in fact she could be younger than him. Yet she was taller than him by three or four inches. Pulsar told him that Princess Projectra will meet him, but it seems that he got to meet her.

"You must be Princess Projectra; it's an honor to meet you. I am Brainiac Five of Colu." Brainy said formally and holds out his hand for her to shake. Princess Projectra looks at Brainy's hand, trying to decide whether she should shake it or not, but eventually does shake his hand back.

"I am Princess Projectra of Orando. So Brainy, do you want to skip all this formal crap and get down to business?" She asked coyly. Brainy frowns at her informality, but she just sticks her tongue out at him in response. Obviously being raised as the next heir to the throne, would make her a bit bratty. Brainy thought.

"I take that as a yes. Okay now Pulsar wants you to find and recruit these three people." She informed him and hands him a data pad, a data pad is a thin metal that projects holographic images and texts. The first file in the data pad was about Tasmia Mallor, the latest Shadow Champion of Talok VII, she has dark blue skin and pointed ears like her people and her powers include the ability to project shadows and "hear" her ancestors' voices. The only living and known relatives she has is her cousin, Grev, and her mother. She was separated from her mother since birth and raised by the priests, along with her cousin, for almost seventeen years.

The next file was on Zoe Saugin, born on the planet Aleph, she and her younger brother, Thanot, spent most of their lives "hopping" from one archaeological site to another by their mother, Azra, and the only education they've received was what they learned from their mother and books. She has wild red hair and bright green eyes; she is about sixteen while her brother is about twelve. Her powers revolve around the mystic arts and telekinesis, which both were obtained through "magical" means. Brainy sincerely doubts that "magic" gave her, her powers. The last file was on Richard "Kent" Shakespeare, no relation to William Shakespeare, he is a medical student over at the University of Metropolis. He's actually the youngest to attend the medical programming, starting at the age of ten, and is about to graduate in a few months. He's about fifteen now and has dark brown hair and dark eyes. Brainy records these files and adds them to his databank/brain/memory.

"What am I recruiting these three people for?" Brainy asked. These three people have no connections to each other, none at all. Tasmia and Zoe are the ones with powers, but Kent has none. What does Pulsar want with them? What does he want with me? Brainy thought.

"For an ancient organization that has existed since the late 20th century! I cannot tell you what's it called, but I can say that it's like a superhero group. Well except with a lot less spandex and public adoration, but fulfilling. Don't even try looking it up, the only way you'll get to know more about this organization is by doing what I, really Pulsar, _asked_." She haughtily informed him. Brainy steals a glance at Drax, who is just leaning up against a wall, looking bored. Is he somehow involved with all of this? Brainy thought. Drax doesn't seem to be interested in heroes, let alone justice. Princess Projectra notices Brainy staring at Drax.

"Oh he's just an ally, really. He just brought you here because Pulsar said so; I can't say he demanded him because Pulsar is too soft for that and besides no one can tell Drax what to do." She said casually. Drax slyly smirks at that and Brainy couldn't help but wonder if these two had a relationship.

"You probably should get going and get those recruits, since it might take you a month or more to get them all together. Don't worry about school, Pulsar got you covered." She assured him. Brainy didn't feel very reassured about this, especially if Pulsar is handling this.

"You realize that telling these people with the information that you informed me, will most likely result in them saying no." Brainy said firmly. Brainy would've by now just left from the lack of information, but the secrecy of this organization, that somehow got past him, tantalized him. He wants to solve this mystery and then move on to the next mystery.

"So, lie your mechanical ass off then!" She suggested tactfully. Drax sniggers at her crudeness, while Brainy frowns at her. All I have to do is just convince these people to join this unknown organization and then I can go back to my apartment, and try and forget about this experience. Brainy thought.

"I'll do this." Brainy sighed. Princess Projectra smiles triumphantly while Drax smirks and takes it as his cue to leave. Brainy simply shrugs at Drax instead of offering him a proper goodbye, but in less than a nanosecond Drax, in a red blur, snatches a kiss from Brainy and then leaves. He's lucky that he has super speed, Brainy thought.

"Good to see that you finally came to decision, here's the 'key.'" She commented and throws the "key" to Brainy. The key was a small, gray disk that was barely the size of a quarter. A ship that old shouldn't have a key this small, so the ship must be purposely made to look _older _than it is to evade detection or attention. Pulsar is far smarter than I give him credit for…Brainy thought.

"Good luck." Princess Projectra simply said and leaves the room. Brainy glances at her retreating form and then back at the key. What is she to Pulsar? What is Drax to Pulsar? What is "The Outsiders" to Pulsar? Did Pulsar create all of this for a purpose or for his own amusements? What am I to him? Brainy wondered. He shakes his head to rid himself of these thoughts and heads for the ship.

Crisp and white is the interior, much like a stereotypical hospital room. The lights were filtered by a thin sheet of organic glass, nothing special about that except that when organic glass breaks it could be easily pieced back together. There were four clear tubes near the control panel of the ship; each of the tubes contains a suit, well the suits were far too decorative and festive to be regular suits. Obviously designed for unsubtle superheroes without the spandex, Brainy commented in his mind. One "costume" did catch his eyes though. A royal-purple long-sleeved shirt with the gray Brainiac symbol on the front, there is a yellow utility belt that goes across the middle of the shirt and black pants with purple boots. The utility belt looks like the same "missing" utility belt from the Batman Museum in Gotham, Brainy thought. Why steal the belt?

"Yo Brainy!" An annoyingly, masculine voice cooed. Brainy turns his attention to the screen where Pulsar was on the screen. Pulsar with his giddy purple eyes and his small green face, his head is dusted with red hairs. He must've gotten Nano bots injected in his head to hasten the growth of his hair, Brainy presumed.

"I see you found your costume. It's dynamic, huh?" Pulsar chimed like a hyperactive child. That's one word of describing it, Brainy thought.

"What's the point of this costume? I have no need for it nor do I with Batman's utility belt. I'm literally a partially organic weapon." Brainy stated. He didn't mean for it to sound cold just stating what he knows, but it seems to cause Pulsar some pain because he grimaces at Brainy for saying that. It was like slapping a child for laughing.

"Just put it on, all you have to do is say 'Tube open' and you'll get the costume." Pulsar informed him calmly. Brainy rolls his eyes at how being instructed on how to open it, he already knows how to open Tubes and how to close them but nonetheless he does what Pulsar instructs him to. He holds the costume in his hands and glares up at Pulsar, signaling that he needs some privacy. Pulsar rolls his eyes and mutters, "I'm not into children" and turns around to give Brainy some privacy. It only took about a minute for Brainy to be fully dress and the costume fit nicely, a bit big but comfortable. Batman's utility belt clutched at his waist perfectly; obviously Pulsar adjusted it for someone for Brainy's size or else it would've fallen to the ground by now.

"You can turn back around now." Brainy informed him coolly. Pulsar immediately did so and giggles at Brainy, Brainy blushes a dark shade of green at this.

"You look awesome kid! Like a purple prince!" Pulsar commented.

"Yes, but a prince without a kingdom, and of course without the consent of those who he governs, is no prince at all." Brainy stated. It was supposed to be a joke, but it took Pulsar a minute to realize than he finally lets out a small, fake laugh. It wasn't that Brainy told it wrong, it was the way he say it that made it sound so unfunny.

"Well, back to the task at hand…ask any questions that doesn't involved how, why, or where did I obtain Batman's belt?" Pulsar asked.

"What is the history of The Outsiders?" Brainy inquired. Pulsar holds out one finger as a gesture of "wait a minute" and drinks a cup of water. He takes his time to shake off imaginary dust off his clothes just to annoy Brainy, which is working.

"The original Outsiders were formed when Batman 'disagreed' with several Justice League members when it came to spying and covert operations…..I think he had a fight with Flash and just wanted to make him jealous….well anyway, it was like the Justice League but didn't garner any good publicity for what they do and some of the members took their 'heroism' to the extreme….which eventually caused to break up the team and its operations." Pulsar stops and pauses dramatically.

"Almost a decade ago, I broke into the Wayne Manor and found the Batcave. I was able to find his computer and hack into it, but it took months of working through encrypted files before I was able to access 'The Outsiders' file. I copied all of the files that way I can read them later…" Pulsar trailed off. Brainy frowns at him in annoyance, he loves to take his time being melodramatic. Brainy thought.

"Well after spending a few months of reading all of Batman's files, and then I spent a few more digesting the information. I was inspired to form the new version of 'The Outsiders' after reading the file about the old one…the problem about forming it was that I'm not into the whole heroism and self-sacrificing shit! Plus I don't have the necessary funds since I'm a teacher, nor did I know people willing to do covert operations without gaining money or fame…then you came, a fellow Colun, to this school that solely creates heroes. You don't fit the criteria of a 'hero' just like Batman and his fellow Outsiders. You're like me except that you have a sense of justice! I just contradicted myself, I think….." Pulsar drifted off. If Brainy could rip his hair out without causing harm to himself, Brainy would have done so by now. Pulsar notices Brainy's annoyance and smirks at him; he clearly enjoys making Brainy uncomfortable.

"Back to the main point, this world needs heroes. By heroes I mean heroes that have maturity. Now I'm not saying the Legion of Superheroes is incompetent and immature, but their just kids. Kids like them can't handle negative pressure well, at least right now. Yet children like you, Querl, can handle the hatred and heat from the public especially from the xenophobic Science Police. So I can became a teacher at the school to scout for potential members, unfortunately most of the potential members were destined for the Legion of Superheroes…..except you." Pulsar finished.

"I understand completely why you would form this organization, but how did you find the other potential members?" Brainy pulls up the files on Tasmia, Zoe, and Kent for Pulsar to see. Pulsar's smirk falls and a frown replaces it. Obviously he didn't expect me to question him, Brainy thought. So much for a fellow twelfth level…

"Well their families and planets aren't influenced or associated with the United Planets or Science Police." Pulsar replied slowly. Tasmia's and Zoe's home planets don't even want to listen to the UP ambassadors, yet Kent is a different matter. Earth is one of the planets in the UP and helped formed the Science Police, it's not unheard of if someone's family member is part of them on Earth. But Kent himself has no ties to them, so he checks out. Brainy thought.

"You didn't answer my question fully." Brainy stated. Pulsar rolls his eyes in annoyance and how blatantly impatient Brainy is.

"Let's say I have 'friends' that share my ideals and owe me a few favors." Pulsar replied. Brainy has no more questions for Pulsar to answer for now about the mission.

"When you turn the ship on it'll take you on the course I set it for, so don't change the course." Pulsar warned Brainy.

"Anything else you want to tell me before I leave?" Brainy asked.

"Yeah, I have one more thing to say. If you ever feel like you aren't loved, then think about me and Drax." Pulsar advised. He then fizzles from the screen and leaves Brainy in a skeptical state. Brainy turns on the Cruiser and a bright map appears on the screen. It shoes a dotted line that traces to a green, oval planet and then to an asteroid belt outside of the planet's orbit. The estimated time it would take to reach the first destination is about three hours. Let the madness begin, Brainy thought sarcastically.

Talok VII was not a planet known for advanced technology or roads, in fact it was perhaps known for its jungles and temples devoted to the people's ancestors. Most of the denizens of the planet lived in caves that were carved in nearby their ancestors' temple, or they lived in huts. Tasmia wasn't like the rest of the denizens of her planet, she was a Shadow Champion and as such she gets to live in the temple with the priests. The priests always ask her every day without fail, "How were your ancestors?" She would usually reply with, "They are like usual." By that she means that her ancestors kept moaning about their regrets and groaning about the horrors they saw that it causes Tasmia to cry in the middle of the night. Then the priests would ask, "How are you this morning?" She would just say nothing and stare out at the vast jungle. It was then that the priests would dismiss her and let her go about her day, just like today. Today she was entering a part of the jungle that contained the Coconians, which are small white monkeys that can speak, and watches them eat their breakfast of red Tultets, a honeyed flower, and white Cocoa beans. It was almost a relaxing sight for Tasmia, if it weren't for the loud noises.

"Loud noises coming from the east." The monkeys murmured. Where have I heard that noise before? She wondered. You heard from those ships from long, long ago. Her ancestors replied nosily. Tasmia clutches her head and feels tears well up in her eyes; she didn't want to hear them now, she flees to the east of the jungle to lessen the depressing noise of her ancestors.

"Scans indicate that two heat sources are nearby, one is a Coconian and the other a denizen of Talok VII." C.O.M.P.U.T.O sputtered monotonously from Brainy's utility belt. C.O.M.P.U.T.O. is a Cybercerebral Overlapping Multi-Processor Universal Transceiver Operator, Brainy designed it to help him gather and collect data. He also uses it as a backup for his memory just in case he gets amnesia, he would've installed it in his own mind and nearly triple his capacity power but there was a slight chance, about .1375%, that it might be hacked into one day or goes haywire. He could have installed it on the ship but he felt invasive because the ship wasn't his own. So he spent the last three hours toying with Batman's utility belt and modifying it so he could upload C.O.M.P.U.T.O onto it, it wasn't very exciting but it was something for Brainy to do while he was on the ship. He was tempted to get rid of the Batman symbol, but decided not to because he felt like he would eventually return this back to where it belong which was Wayne Manor.

"You might as well come out; my scans indicate you are there." Brainy stated. A small white monkey comes out of the bushes and slowly stalks towards Brainy; the monkey sniffs the air like he has caught a whiff of something tasty. Brainy reaches into the first pouch on his left to retrieve a candy bar. The candy bar, left in there by Pulsar, was a Hot Cocoa bar that tasted exactly like hot cocoa as its name suggested. He peels back the red plastic and breaks off a small piece of it, he then holds out his hand with the piece to the Coconian. The monkey swiftly grabs it and nibbles on it to see if it is poisonous; once he confirms it is not toxic he then shoves the whole thing in his mouth and makes an expression akin to joy.

"What is this, green boy?" The monkey asked. Brainy smiles and gives the rest of the bar to the monkey, which the monkey immediately consumes.

"A Hot Cocoa bar." Brainy replied. The monkey then claps his hand like he has discovered a long lost secret.

"Coco, coco, coco, coco!" The monkey hollered. He then climbs up Brainy's arm and onto his shoulder. Brainy would normally be irked by animals, especially dirty ones, but the white monkey was far too charming to push off his shoulder.

"You love the taste of hot cocoa I see, I'll dub you Coco. Do you like that name, Coco?" Brainy asked Coco. Coco shrieks with delight and tugs on Brainy's hair in an affectionate manner, he then starts chanting his newfound name.

"You can come out too." Brainy said out loud. A blue woman with pointed ears comes out from the bushes; she is wearing a black loincloth with a black bikini-like top. She has a deadpan glare and a sharp stone in her hand. Brainy smiles at her, he has finally found Tasmia Mallor, the current Shadow Champion.

It was an intruder, a green boy clad in strange purple that dared to walk among the ground of her people's ancestors. Tasmia was clutching a sharp stone in one hand, intent on slicing the intruder's throat open. The green boy is a Colun like Vril, probably as annoying as him! One ancestor chided to her. You wanted freedom from us, here is your savior. Another ancestor reminded her. No shut up all of you! I am the Shadow Champion; I cannot be led astray by an intruder, it goes against everything that the priests told me! She shouted at them. And then a Coconian, one that must have followed her, went up to the intruder. Coconians never liked associating with intruders like this green boy, and they certainly didn't take food from them. Is this a sign? Is he really my savior? Tasmia wondered. The Coconian had then climbed up the green boy's arm and perched himself onto his shoulder, Coconians aren't usually this affectionate. It is a sign, her ancestors chanted.

"You can come out too." The green boy said. She finally comes out, but still wields her sharpened stone in case she had to defend herself from him.

"You must be Tasmia Mallor." The green boy stated. Tasmia's eyes scans the green boy, all clad in purple except for the yellow belt. It's Batman's belt! He has the scowling bat's belt! An ancestor exclaimed. Batman was considered the greatest hero when I was alive, always saves people and great at brooding! Her ancestor went on. This must be another sign, Tasmia muttered inwardly.

"Who are you?" Tasmia asked dully. Nice, act like you don't give a damn it will drive this guy mad! Her ancestor cackled. I don't give a damn, Tasmia retorted.

"I am Brainiac Five." He replied. Brainiac Five what a mouth full! Brainy sounds much better. Tasmia's ancestor commented.

"So, Brainy, what are you doing here?" Tasmia asked. Brainy frowns at her for calling him by Lyle's insufferable nickname.

"It's Brainiac Five, but I am here to recruit you for an organization that needs heroes." Brainy stated. Let's see there are the Justice League, which has been dead for centuries, and the Legion of Super-Heroes. He must be advertising for the Legion of annoying children that are in over their heads. Tasmia thought.

"Look, _**Brainy**_, I'm not going to be a superhero with a bunch of kids so why don't you go home and tell your little brigade of losers to leave me and my planet alone." Tasmia snapped. Tasmia, how dare you! You could be a hero, more than I was. One of her ancestor reprimanded her. Look you were in an organization filled with experienced adults! The Legion is filled with kids, kids that constantly make mistakes. Tasmia yelled at her ancestor.

"It's not the Legion of Super-Heroes, I can assure you that much." Brainy said calmly.

"Well it can't be the Justice League and the Science Police don't accept us freaks." Tasmia muttered.

"It's The Outsiders, an organization that isn't like most superhero organizations or at least as much as I know." Brainy informed her. The Outsiders, I think Batman was involved with that one. Tasmia's ancestor said. Don't you want to be free of us? Her ancestors chanted.

"SHUT UP, OKAY I'LL GO!" Tasmia screamed suddenly. Brainy visibly flinches at her screaming. I wonder if Pulsar wanted me to recruit this girl for her vocals. Brainy joked to himself. Coco was already clutching at Brainy's shoulder in a frightened manner; Brainy gently pets Coco to calm him down.

"That's great, but aren't you going to at least inform your cousin?" Brainy inquired. Tasmia frowns at him in irritation, but sighs when she realized that he is an ancestor of Vril.

"The minute I leave here, my ancestors will inform my cousin for me. I'll still be Shadow Champion, so he won't have the burden of listening to their depressing chatter." Tasmia replied coolly. Brainy nods in approval and turns around to leave, he walks away with Coco on his shoulder and gestures Tasmia to follow him. For once in Tasmia's life, her ancestors were strangely silent and she thought this is the way how they say goodbye.

"You did such an excellent job! It was amazing how you got this pigheaded girl to come with you! I thought it would take you at least a week or more, you're ahead of the theoretical schedule. Maybe I won't have to lie that you have some sort of fatal illness, after all." Pulsar chirped. Tasmia glares at how chipper and jovial Pulsar is compared to Brainy. Is he some defected version of a Colun? Tasmia wondered. She waits for a minute and sighs when she realized that her ancestors weren't here to talk to her anymore, she is greeted with the silence of her mind instead.

"Yes well as the proverb goes 'one down, two to go.' Is there anything more to this than dragging people to join this group?" Brainy asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah like coming up with codenames and creating new costumes!" Pulsar exclaimed. Brainy gives him a deadpan look like he isn't sure whether it was a joke or not.

"What do you want your codename to be?" Pulsar asked Tasmia over the ship screen.

"Let's see codenames usually have something to do with ones powers, so since I can manipulate shadow and I'm fairly good at combat, maybe Shadow Mistress?" Tasmia opted. Pulsar and Brainy both give her an unappeased look.

"Let's see you act like a girl who hasn't been touched yet and you manipulate shadows. Lass nowadays mean a virgin girl, so Shadow Lass should do it." Pulsar said cheekily. The minute I meet this man in person, I'm going to wedge my fist into his mouth and knock off that dumbass smile. Tasmia thought with a smile.

"I can see she likes her name, so I guess all that leads is a proper costume. Clothing supplies are located in the back of the ship; call me when you found Zoe." Pulsar said and his image fizzles out.

"Who was that?" Shadow Lass asked. Brainy goes over to the ship and sets up the ship's guidance system that way the ship can go where Zoe is currently located.

"He is the founder of 'The Outsiders' and my history teacher back on Earth." Brainy replied.

"He's also a certified smart ass without a full head of hair." She commented. Brainy ignores her and goes to the back of the ship with Coco; he hopes to milk as much time away from Shadow Lass as possible. What an unpleasant young woman, Brainy thinks. Coco nods his head in agreement like he understood what Brainy was thinking.


	5. Kinetix

School is L.O.S.H Chapter Five

Suggested Themes:

Zoe- He Mele No Lilo from Lilo and Stitch, Us by Regina Spektor

Main Themes- If You Could Only See by Tonic, Wonder by Megan McCauley

It was noon right now, and her little brother still wasn't awake. Normally older sisters with her abilities could just levitate a bucket of cold water and dump it on their lazy brothers or levitate a cow bell to their ear and shake it loud enough for the brother to jump up, but she wasn't that kind of older sister. No today was one of those "prophetical" days that meant that certain things shall stay untouched and people will go on about normally until one lucky person is bestowed a chance for adventure, and she was sure it was her time for such an odyssey. She remembers last night how she was reading an ancient magical scroll about foreseeing the future when the scroll began to flow a bright white and then rolled itself up closed. Since her ventures into the magical arts, she realized several, reliable facts about magic. Magic cannot, or at least without certain death, be controlled, magic is not a tool to be abused constantly or at least without certain exhaustion, and magic is a mysterious and wayward thing that creates unexplainable events and fates. Magic is the second best-thing in her life; it could have been the first best-thing if it involved her idol, Wally West aka The Flash!

"Come on Thanot, wake up! Today something great will happen, I promise!" Her brother, Thanot, with limp, red hair and green eyes like Zoe and their mother, Azra, doesn't want to get up and refuses to budge from his blanket cocoon. Thanot was only twelve but he already sleeps in like a twenty year-old, this was the only trait that Thanot inherited from their father. Speaking of their father, Zoe hasn't seen him in nearly a decade. The last image of him with his red luggage bag was his back turned against his daughter and the mother of his children with two year-old Thanot in her arms, Zoe was so jealous of that red luggage bag. For years she wore red in hopes that maybe her father will come back and take her with him, but her time of wearing red died when Laevar Bolto "confessed" that he cheated on her. Now she wears green in honor of striving to forget her abandonment/father issues, unfortunately Thanot constantly remarks about her denial and defending their father. Thanot believes that their father is a "heartless bastard that got bored with us" and that his sister was acting "like a crazed Superboy Cult member waiting for Superboy's rebirth" while this would be very hurtful to anyone else, Zoe viewed her little brother's remarks as anger from being "abandoned" by their father. Their father didn't abandon them just because he wanted to, he had to or else they would be in danger…that's what he told them at least.

"The sooner you start your arithmetic lesson, the sooner you can play that new Justice League game you were gushing about!" Thanot immediately struggles beneath his covers and finally falls to the floor. He sprints out from the floor and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth, only mentioning every guy's weakness for videogames would make her brother get out of his bed. Zoe is sure that Thanot didn't have the discipline to be homeschooled, if anything he should probably go to boarding school for a stable education. Yet, he was the baby of the family and a complete mommy's boy. He can't stand being away from her for more than a day. Zoe on the other hand lasted a year without her, maybe from her lingered anger or the blindness to her that she inherited while studying magic texts. Or maybe she was too busy spending time with Laevar to revel in her homesickness. Zoe goes over to Thanot's curtain covered window and flips the curtains back, the sun's rays comes streaming in and lights up the room. Today something great will happen; she can just feel it….

Two weeks, Tasmia and Brainy have been "living" in the ship for two weeks. Brainy spent most of his time caring for Coco, teaching Tasmia about Earth's culture and the technological advancements, trying to get Coco to say longer words, updating and adding inventions to the Batman utility belt, and locating Zoe. Tasmia, on the other hand, had used her time differently on the ship. It only took her a few hours for her to learn how to use a machine for sewing; she was mostly used to using bits of bone and hair, but was able to finish her costume. Tasmia was satisfied with her costume, but longed for her "primitive", as that asshole known as Pulsar called it; outfit that showed her body was of a proud Talokian and the current Shadow Champion. But, her outfit would be inappropriate on Earth and the material, mostly of skinned fur and plants, of it would be ineffective against lasers and weapons more advance than a spear. She did keep some accessories from her old outfit to go with her new uniform, but most of it was jewelry and a symbol of her planet. Her new outfit will cause a few, mostly males, to turn their heads and gape at her but overall she is pretty "happy" about the results.

The first thing a person would notice about her outfit is how the black leotard makes a black v-shape from above the hips to the groin where the black cloth is barely able to cover her vagina. There is an almost lightning shape symbol on the outfit, minus the rough edges of a lightning bolt, and golden bands with the same symbol embossed on them. This symbol means "Strength in the Shadows" on her planet. She has navy-blue sleeves that cover her arms and a black collared cape that reaches her knees. The sleeves only reached her shoulders and the cape was attached in a way that didn't touch the shoulders, so her blue shoulders are showing. Her legs were encased by these black boots that have notched heels. The final piece to her outfit is a grey belt that is slanted across her waist to her right thigh. There is a gold badge on it that Tasmia carved the symbol of "The Outsiders" on it, it is the Batman symbol because she presumes this when she saw Brainy with the same symbol on his belt.

Tasmia liked having this newfound freedom of not listening to her depressing-verging-on-considering-suicide ancestors; it gave her plenty of time to educate herself on Earth. More specifically on a certain Dark Knight that was mentioned by her ancestors, if anyone was mention by them then they must be very important, and she decided to dedicate most of her time (not counting the hours that she is "educated" by Brainy) to brushing up who Batman is or was in this case. C.O.M.P.U.T.O is very helpful at this because she (as she heard Brainy call it one time) divides up the search into categories. She knows how to read Interlac, but most of the information has too many vague details or it's some rant about how badass (and she completely agrees) he is compared to Superman. So she decided to switch to watching the movies from the early 2990s, the animated shows, and reading the comic books that were created by the people at DC comics. Now most of these sources are most likely (especially the movies) completely inaccurate, but they were far more entertaining than reading boring texts about the man. She at least gets to see some colorful action and she is learning how to use a computer properly. She has given serious consideration about joining the Batman Fan Club on Earth…

"Shadow Lass, we're about to enter an asteroid field. Zoe is apparently located on an asteroid at the outer edge of the belt. But I'll have to fly the Cruiser through the asteroid field to reach her, so I suggest you strap in." Tasmia huffs in annoyance. Great, certain death by flying rocks seems fun! Tasmia thought sarcastically.

"Okay so how do you solve the equation: X^2 + 24 = 124?" Zoe asked her little brother during his arithmetic lesson. Thanot chews lazily at his digital pen, which looks like a ballpoint pen without the ink, and looks longingly out the window at the brown rocks and endless space. He wants to go outside and hang out with his mom, instead of solve boring math equations. Zoe sighs and looks up at the clock. It reads 3:30 PM.

"Look, Thanot, I'll make a deal with you. If you just finish this equation then I'll let you go for the day." Thanot perks up at the offer and goes up to the floating board. The floating board has a digital hologram that presents the aforementioned equation; the only way to write on said board is using the pen that Thanot is using. Thanot then writes out his way to solve the problem.

"Okay, so you have to first subtract the twenty-four from both sides and that leaves the X^2 = 100. You then have to take the square root of both sides, which leaves a positive and negative ten as your answer." Zoe makes a rapid succession of claps to congratulate her brother, who then rolls his eyes and gets out of the ship to find their mom. Zoe lets out a sigh of relief and deletes the equation from the board. She thought something exciting would have happened by lunch, most amazing things happen at noon but its 3:30 PM already. Maybe she read the scroll wrong or maybe she was acting a bit "crazy" as Thanot would put it….

"ZOE, GET THE SPEED FORCE OUT HERE NOW!" Thanot screamed from outside. Zoe uses her powers to slam the door open and flies outside. She thought she would find some giant star trying to destroy the asteroid or some monster trying to eat their mom, but instead she finds an old Cruiser and a duo of people she has never met before. A green skinned boy in a purple outfit and a blue girl in a black leotard. Zoe looks confused at this and turns to Thanot, who screamed for her, and their mother.

"Took her only two point two seconds to exit, she isn't fast like the Flash as you claim her to be, Thanot." The green skinned boy stated. Her brother merely shrugs at this, but Zoe still remained all too confused.

"M-Mom what the heck is going on and who are these people!" Zoe demanded heatedly. Her mom turns to the strange pair and nods her head for them like it was a signal for something.

"I believe it is time to introduce ourselves. I am Querl Dox of Colu and my designation is known as Brainiac Five." Brainiac Five answered.

"Yeah, hi, my name is Tasmia Mallor and I am from Talok VIII. My codename is Shadow Lass and this green guy is really called Brainy." Brainy glares at Shadow Lass for saying that. Zoe finds this scene comical and lets out a small giggle.

"How cute, but mom, what are they doing here?" Her mom fidgets a bit, but stops and looks into her daughter's spritely green eyes.

"Well…..Honey, I think it's time for you to do something more with your life. You have so….much potential that is going to waste here. So I mentioned you to a friend of mine, Pulsar I believe you know him Brainy I mean your both the same species, well anyways…..I know you think I'll fall apart if you left me again. But I have Thanot, of course, and my work to keep me busy. So would you like to join their little superhero group?" She could be a superhero just like Barry West, Wally West, and Bart Allen namely like all the Flashes! She could save the world and be remembered as a hero for the rest of her life! She could find new worlds and hone her magical arts there! This was the sign she was waiting for!

"S-So I get a codename and stuff!" Zoe exclaimed loudly. Brainy and Shadow Lass exchange looks of concern with each other. They both wonder if Pulsar made the right decision in picking someone so….energetic.

"Sure, why not? You get to make your own costume too." Shadow Lass said dryly.

"Oh, that won't take long watch this. Ec tm dorsum!" Kinetix chanted the spell three times and her clothes begin to shift. Her dress turns into a dark leotard with a light, see-through skirt around her waist. She has light green sleeves covering her freckled arms and dark green, skin-tight boots that reach up to her thighs. She has a grey belt that mirrors Brainy's yellow belt and there is a crescent moon and full moon that cover her chest. She also has on a green headband with the Flash lightning bolt in the middle of it.

"See all I have to do is say a little magic spell and think about what I want to wear, I can create it!" Brainy gives her skeptical look which usually would cause Zoe to fling said skeptic into space, but Brainy is kind of small and cute looking like her brother. So she lets him get away with it this time.

"Oh, oh dear…..it's all happening so fast. I just have to make one last dinner for my baby girl, would you two join us?" Her mom asked Brainy and Shadow Lass. Shadow Lass has eaten nothing but the required servings of vegetable, grains, fruits, meats, and sometimes sweets for the past two weeks because Brainy is a bit of an efficient health nut. She could do some mommy-making-a-bunch-of-unhealthy-food-for-her-kid meal. So she went inside with Thanot and the mom to the inside. Brainy stays behind because he doesn't require food and it seems like a waste of precious inventing time, and he was about to head back to the Cruiser when Zoe lifts him off the ground.

"My codename is going to be Kinetix, got that? You know because I'm bouncing place to place like kinetic energy. And you are going to join me for some dinner because you are waaaaay too skinny!" Kinetix declared. Brainy rolls his eyes in annoyance at her little declaration.

"I am actually of average weight on my planet and I do not need to eat every day." Now it was Kinetix turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't! You may be 'normal' weight on Colu, but everywhere else you need to get some fat on you! And I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer, so I will either use my powers to force feed you or you can eat willingly. So what's it going to be?" Brainy shakes his head and wishes that he brought Coco; maybe Coco could distract her with his cuteness while Brainy can escape.

"Fine, take me inside, I'll eat." Kinetix lets out an excited yell and flies into her house with a floating Brainy in tow.


	6. Impulse

School is L.O.S.H Chapter Six

Suggested Themes:

Impulse- Not to Touch the Earth by The Doors, Dear Vienna by Owl City

Main Themes- Your Protector by Fleet Foxes, Cannibal's Hymn by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds

Family dinner was not something that Tasmia has ever experienced before, well not counting her private dinners with her cousin. It is odd for it is new, at least to the Shadow Champion raised by priests. It could be because of the dining arrangements. They, as in the Saugin family, Brainy, and Tasmia, are sitting in these rusty, metal chairs. The table is this old-fashioned plastic table with platters of green chicken, red potatoes, and a large stack of Earth cupcakes with minty frosting. Back on her home world, Tasmia is used to sitting on the temple's floor and using her lap as a place for her plate. She is also used to having a considerable amount of personal space instead of being flanked with people at her sides. The boy, Thanot, is on her left side and he is nudging his plate against her arm as a way for him to get her attention. Another difference between family dinners and her private ones are that no one tries to get her attention because it is considered rude to even acknowledge a person while feasting. On Talok VIII, dinners are considered a time for silent observation for one's ancestors. However with the Saugin family, it is nothing but chatter and wanting someone's attention like Thanot is doing right now.

"So why did you join this team of ragtag heroes that have no correlation with each other except the 'Pulsar connection' and gender relation?" Thanot reminds her of her cousin, Grev, in the aspect that both of them like trying to jam a damn speech every time they opened their mouths. But Thanot did bring up a valid question that Tasmia has yet fully answered herself. Why is she with this group (mainly Brainy, Pulsar, and now Zoë)? The main reason is for self-preservation. She became Shadow Champion at the tender age of five when the old Shadow Champion died; she also lost her father that day too and to a lesser extent her mother too. She gained the schizophrenia to hear her ancestors' voices and Grev that day. At first the voices told her wonderful things about life, but after three years they (her ancestors) transitioned slowly into revealing that the world is a horrible place especially for a girl. When she was ten, she began having these dreams where she fell to her death or got slain by Coconian. She remembers feeling very happy and unhinged by her suicidal dreams. She probably was only a few years from arranging an "accident" that would kill her, but some part of her didn't want to die, not yet, not ever. But Thanot is just a kid like Grev and like Grev; she wants to preserve some innocence for him at least when thinking about her.

"I didn't like being the 'savior' of my planet, so joining this team seems less stressful than being some goddess. Also, Earth has a very strong Batman fan base and alliances with other superheroes' clubs." Zoë was only chatting absentmindedly to Brainy who was just picking at the green chicken with his fork. Now, her eyes shining with fanatic enthusiasm were on her. Tasmia has the sudden urge to grab Thanot's plate and use it as a shield.

"You're a Batman fan!? I should've known because only Batman fans can sulk and not seem annoying. Also, they could wear black all the time and it makes them look so scary! I'm a Flash fan and I know there's a 'Batman-Flash' alliance back on Earth. Hey, maybe we can go to a convention together and dress up as part of the Batman and Flash families!" Tasmia remembers a situation where Starfire wanted Raven to join her at the mall, but Raven said no and slammed the door in her face. Tasmia is like Raven and Zoë is like Starfire, but Tasmia doesn't have a door to slam.

"That would be nice." Tasmia wasn't lying because she actually wants to know more about this "Batman-Flash" alliance that she has read about in comment forums in the online _Batman_ shows.

"Wow, you're kind of quiet like Raven but not bat shit crazy, hee, get it 'bat shit' crazy? Because you're a Batman fan." She sure knows how to tell bad jokes like most Flash fans, Tasmia would have retorted but she would rather have the conversation die right now.

"I believe this is the most she has talked in weeks." Brainy commented. Tasmia would have thought the comment was more of a joke if Brainy wasn't such a serious robot. Zoë laughs regardless that Brainy is a very serious robot.

"Shouldn't you be eating your chicken? You might actually grow an inch, little Brainy." Brainy frowns at Tasmia, but unfortunately catches the attention of Zoë's mom, Azra. Azra now has some tears in her jungle eyes.

"Oh, do you not like it dear? Should I make you something else?" Azra sounded more worried than insulted like a good mother should. Brainy looks into Azra's eyes and inwardly wishes that his mother was like Azra. Maybe then she wouldn't have sold her son to the hive-minded government of Colu.

"No, no, Mrs. Saugin, it's just pointless for me to eat because I do not require nourishment at an organic level right now. All I need to do is either sleep or obtain solar energy." Azra stares at him in utter befuddlement. Maybe I should have simplified my words for her, Brainy remarked. Zoë is staring too, but for a different reason entirely.

"Hey, mom, why is there a white monkey outside?" Azra is now bewildered and turns her head to see that from the window she can see the furry face of Coco. Coco is waving around a data-file pad as if to get Brainy's attention. Brainy quickly pushes himself out of his chair and goes outside to get the data-file pad from Coco. The others follow him outside out of curiosity.

"Message, coco." Brainy blinks in surprise because he thought Coco's vocabulary was just limited to using his namesake. Coco hands him the data-file pad and heads back into the ship. Brainy is impressed that Coco has figured out how to open the ship's hanger. What an intelligent primate, Brainy smirks proudly.

"Would you just play the damn thing already?" Tasmia snaps impatiently. Brainy plays the message. A hologram of Pulsar Stargrave delivers the message. Tasmia has already seen what Pulsar looked like, so she is indifferent to the holographic messenger. Zoë and Thanot have not seen Pulsar before, so therefore, they were fawning over him like he was the Flash. Pulsar has red hair that seems to be curling about his shoulders; his hair is in a desperate need to be trimmed. He has on his usual "teacher attire" which consists of white button-up, short-sleeved shirt with black slacks and black, Italian loafers. He has a tie, but it is lazily lounging across his shoulder like a pet snake. His face is identical to Brainy's, but there is less childish roundness and some light scar tissue under his eyes. Also, his irises are purple while Brainy's whole pupils are purple. He seems like a man of smiles, while Brainy seems like a boy of frowns. Pulsar kind of reminds Zoë of her dad, but younger and with green skin.

"Your hair has grown much longer, Pulsar. I believe you may have injected too much Nano bots into your hair follicles." Brainy remarked, almost sounding light.

"Querl, it's been like two weeks and some hours since you last saw me. Of course, my hair has grown! And what makes you think I used Nano bots? I used a liniment made of olive-oil, rosemary, and nutmeg. I just had to rub that stuff into my hair every night like Dawnstar told me to. I probably should stop using it now….. I digress, so I see that you got Zoë Saugin. So got a codename in particular, Red?" Pulsar asks coyly. Zoë blushes because of Pulsar giving her a nickname.

"I am Kinetix and I am happy to meet you, sir!" Pulsar twitches like he is being electrocuted by Static Shock.

"….Please don't ever call me 'sir' only tyrants are called that. It's just Mr. Starr to you and Shadow Lass." Of course, Brainy will still be allowed to call him Pulsar. Kinetix was going to apologize, but her mother stops her.

"Pulsar, it's been so long since I last saw you. Were you able to solve that love problem?" Azra asked nonchalantly. Brainy's mind resurfaces the fairytale that Pulsar told him. Pulsar might have created the story based upon himself, so he may have been in love with the Prince in the story. But then who were the Prince and Princess?

"Not really, but I got over it. Anyways, how is Roxxas? Is he still a pirate?" Azra's smile becomes flatter than a week-old soda. Thanot's face contorts from amazement to outright rage like he is going to strangle Pulsar. Kinetix frowns too, but still is trying to retain an indifferent atmosphere.

"Oh….I do have some important news in regards of Kent Shakespeare. He's not on Earth anymore because he got transported to the planet Quarantine. Apparently, he got exposed to a virus while researching it for his dissertation. At first, there were no immediate symptoms until about a few hours ago when a classmate found him comatose in the library. He got transported to Quarantine, but it seems they have no cure for him yet." In other words, it will take about another week to get there and to save Kent. Brainy mentally added. Luckily, Quarantine has a trans-matter gate that is connected to Earth, so after this little rescue venture, Brainy and the others can go back to Earth in a matter of minutes.

"Pulsar, I will need you to send all the information you have on the virus and, Mrs. Saugin, I apologize but we have to leave now in order to save Kent's life." Brainy emphasizes "now" by deepening his voice. Azra nods in silent agreement and gives her daughter a tearful embrace. She whispers to her daughter to call her everyday and stay away from bad boys. Thanot gives his sister a hug too, but he then punches her in the arm like any annoying, kid brother does. Kinetix snaps her fingers and a red, beaten suitcase appears in her hand; she waves goodbye to her family and heads inside the ship. Tasmia also goes inside the ship and only nods to the duo family.

"Querl, I already uploaded the information into the C.O.M.P.U.T.O and you may want to get going now. It was nice to see you again, Azra." The holographic Pulsar waves goodbye and dissipates. Brainy picks up the data-file pad and heads into the ship. He turns back to see the family one time, maybe to soak in their family love. Azra has tears going down her face, but she doesn't shout for her daughter to come back. Thanot clings to his mom like he can protect her from loss. Brainy walks into the hanger and closes the hanger door. He heads down the metal hallway to the ship's main console. The girls were already strapped in their seats. Kinetix is happily talking to Shadow Lass about the adventures of Flash and Batman, while Shadow Lass is actually listening intently. Coco is in the commander seat, but jumps out of it and climbs onto Brainy's shoulder. Brainy smiles at the white monkey and programs C.O.M.P.U.T.O to head to Quarantine. The approximate time is seven days, three hours, twenty minutes, and three seconds to reach the planet. Hopefully, Brainy might come up with a cure to save Kent's life and perhaps gain another member for The Outsiders.

Richard "Kent" Shakespeare can describe his life before the accident as unwanted. His parents (Robert and Laura Shakespeare) did not acknowledge him or showed him much affection when he was a baby. Most times his parents were busy with work (something about them working for the government, but not the Science Police) or spending time with each other. His parents were like a princess and a prince from a fairytale that got their happy ending, but it was like the fairytale continued and resulted in the birth of Kent. They didn't hate him, but he knows that they don't like him. He thought it was some sort of disease that compelled his parents not to like him, so he began studying hard for a cure through medical books and watching videos pertaining to medicine. He did not find a cure, but he did gain admission into the medical program of University of Metropolis at the age ten. He had no friends and his family rarely did anything for him except provide money for his education, so he was able to throw his whole being into studying and researching all sorts of ailments and panaceas. His classmates regarded him as a social retard and a pompous scholar because he wouldn't talk to them. What would a ten year-old talk about with mid-twenties adults? This was his train of thought whenever his classmates would try to socialize with him.

Taken in account of his deplorable (or lack of a) social life and apathetic parents, one may assume that Kent was probably severely depressed or suicidal. The assumption would be correct if Kent had not thought of ways to quell those proverbial aches. For example, he would try to focus on the little things like it was sunny outside or the cafeteria was serving Titan Veggie burgers for lunch. If his spirits were so low that he was only a minute from exposing himself to a strain of a deadly virus, he would then think about how much time and effort he invested in learning to be a doctor. He might not ever receive his parents' affection (though he has their approval), but he can at least try to help people whose lives are much more wretched than his own. Aside from rape and child abuse cases, he can only think of one person that had it worse than him. Eve Aries was his first love, his savior, and ultimately his first encounter with a villain. She was (probably still is or maybe more) beautiful, confident, and detached. He met her when he was about to get the shit beat out of him by a bunch of thugs that a jealous classmate hired in order to drive him out of medical school. She was only on the scene because she was eating at the same "diner" that he was eating in.

He was fourteen and it was his birthday, he decided to go out for his birthday with the money his parents sent him as a birthday present. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't ask for them to spend the day with him like he normally did because he would have never got rescued by Eve. He went to eat at Bibbo's because it was historically linked to the greatest fan of Superman and because they happened to serve the city's best Veggie burgers. The thugs, dressed like Joker gangsters and hobos, were leering at him as he entered the diner. He ignored them and just ordered a regular Veggie burger. Once he got his order, he went to sit in a booth that was just behind Eve. He noticed her because he had never seen a girl with a 1970s Farah Fawcett haircut that could pull it off so well as short hair. He was only able to lock onto her eyes for a fraction of a second before his brain felt like it was being stabbed with needles; her eyes were dark blue like deepest part of an ocean. He thought she was looking right through him because she didn't say anything to him. She was having a Titan burger, which is like an Earth burger but the meat is from Titan and there is special sweet-sour sauce on it. He ate his burger by himself, while silently wishing himself a happy birthday. He left with only one more glance to her, the girl that just finished eating her burger. He left the diner only to get ambushed by the thugs. The thugs dragged him into the back alley of the diner and proceeded to kick him, punch him, and knock him around like a football. It only lasted five minutes, but it felt like a day. The thugs stopped assaulting him when Eve arrived.

He saw her from the corner of his brown eyes, but the thugs didn't notice her until she made them stop. Eve is a telepath like all of the denizens of Titan, but unlike most of her people, her alignment was centered on evil. She didn't subtly urge them to stop; she viciously hypnotized them to stop. The thugs were still like corpses, and all Kent can do was watch as his "savior" came towards him. She was wearing a tight, black jumpsuit under a blue dress with the planet Saturn as a symbol on the dress. She had a red girdle over her blue dress and red gloves that covered her arms. She also had on red boots with heels. He remembered those boots vividly because she would later cover them in the blood of the thugs. She kneeled before his bloodied body and put his head in her lap like a mother does when her child wants to sleep on her and listen to a fairytale at the same time. He wanted to apologize to her about bloodying her nice dress, but she put a finger to his lips and turned his head to watch the thugs. She smiled and told them to beat each other like they did with him and more. He watched enraptured as the thugs were fighting like a bunch of rabid dogs wanting to rip apart their abusive owners. He knew that the thugs will require serious facial reconstruction surgery, but in all honesty he felt relatively calm at watching these thugs trying to kill each other. In all honestly, he had no idea if it was because he wanted the thugs to suffer like he did or Eve just mentally calmed his mind.

Eventually, the thugs stopped trying to beat each other's brains out because they lost consciousness from blood loss. The thugs' faces were like zombies attacked them or cannibals had scraped the good parts off their faces, he was amazed at himself for not vomiting because his stomach was full from Veggie burgers. She helped him up without any disgust at the bloody leftovers of the thugs. She led him like a fallen angel back to her place. Her place was an apartment in a tough, criminal-infested part of Metropolis. The apartment looked like the rest of the district; it was like grime was an abundant color and cracked bricks were like a nonrenewable architecture source. His parents always warned him never go into that district where criminals would love to make mincemeat of him. But the prettiest girl he had ever seen save him and taken him back to her home, so how could he not be in this district with her? Inside her one-roomed apartment, the room looked like it was made of the dirtiest glass and cheap metal. The kitchen was just a collection of shoddy counters, an ancient stove, and an even more ancient fridge. The living room is just a couch that doubled as a pull-out bed and a flat-screen TV. He kind of expected her place to be more colorful or at least pretty like she was. She laid him on the couch and tended to his wounds, he spoke about how to the treat the wounds efficiently and she listened to him.

He should have discussed about the aftermath of the thugs and how disgusting he found it, but he was really in the mood to try his hand at small talk. He should have gotten the hell out of there and called the Science Police, but he just asked her what her favorite color was. She didn't say a word, but left him for a bit and the apartment. He had another opportunity to leave and call the Science Police, but he stayed and just counted the cracks in the cheaply-made ceiling. She came back in ten minutes and he sat straight up on the couch like a soldier hearing his commander's voice. She handed him a pair of periwinkle glasses and asked him to put them on. Glasses in the future are without arms because the bridge is made of a special cohesive metal that allows the glasses to "stick" firmly on the wearer. She slyly (almost coyly) whispered in his ear that he was wearing her favorite color. It was by far the sultriest answer that Kent has ever heard from a girl. He stayed at her place that night and the next night too because he didn't have classes the next day or parents that would worry about him. She told him why she decided to save his ass, and it wasn't because she was a Samaritan.

"You and I are like what ifs or could-have-been in a sense. My parents did not pay me a lick of attention aside from funding my education just like yours did too. Unlike you though, I'm not a medical savant or a boy. I am clearly a _woman_, and like all women, I need acknowledgment that my parents just refused to give me. So I told them I wanted to go to Earth and they gave me money to fund my venture; they thought I would be back in a week after I lived my little excursion. I've been gone for nearly a year and they hadn't even bothered on looking for me….They made me feel shitty, unwanted, monstrous, etc. Anyways, I just happened to be at Bibbo's because they make one hell of a burger and you decided to look me in the eyes like most boys won't. I'm from Titan, and like all Titanians, I'm telepath but of a higher order. That's how I knew everything about you from your neglectful childhood and your drive to prove that life is worth living." Kent should have gotten mad, but he oddly felt better about himself. She made a proposal to him that they could make their lives worth it by hanging around each other. Kent only mulled on it for a minute before accepting. Her smile was like seeing the dead rise, chilling and fascinating.

He had to admit being with her was perhaps the only time he had ever felt close to another human being willingly. They ate at Bibbo's together on nights he didn't have classes. They saw movies together. They even went to the Superman museum one time. Most nights ended with them going back to her apartment and just talking about life. Within three months of meeting her, Kent wordlessly moved out of his parents' house and set-up house with Eve. His parents still paid for his education, but they don't complain about his sudden move. Amazingly, he was never mugged or even stopped by thieves while living with her. It was strange and wonderful with living (loving) someone that was almost similar to him. Yet, Eve had powers and self-confidence, while Kent was all medical prowess and social awkwardness. During the day, Kent would most likely be in classes while Eve would just be messing with people. She didn't make it a secret that she had no qualms about hurting people for fun, except for Kent. He was training to be a doctor which meant helping people, while Eve was honing her powers by brutalizing (sometimes not-so) innocent bystanders. He should be convincing her to stop, but he just doesn't and would rather share a Titan Veggie burger with her. Life was great, fine, and terrific, but they only lasted a year. Kent would later accept his actions in the "break-up" as reasonable given his situation, but he still felt like…well shit.

It started when a crowd of movie-going people suddenly became comatose, the beginning of the end for them. It was all over the news channels, the web, and even news scrolls. Kent knew this, but didn't care so long as Eve was still here. The so-called "comatose spell" began to spread beyond movie-goers to government workers to merchants to even little kids coming home from school. The "comatose spell" would only last an hour, but the Science Police began to double their efforts when they realized it was the work of a telepath. Of course they began to haul in known criminal telepaths, but they eventually began to question people specifically from Titan because Titanians are known for their incredible telepathic abilities. The Science Police got flake for questioning some girl called Irma Ardeen because she was the Titan's ambassador's daughter or something. Eventually, they decided to go undercover and wired with cameras to catch anything strange happening in a crowd like catching a person that doesn't pass out. It took a month, but the Science Police finally lucked out on the crowd that Eve chose to be her latest victims. They got their footage and were able to obtain a warrant for her arrest, but the Science Police found that she wasn't at the apartment. Eve felt like eating at Bibbo's that night, so they were at Bibbo's when the Science Police barged into their apartment.

Eve confessed everything to being the one causing the comas even though mentally Kent knew that, but he just didn't want to accept the awful truth. The awful truth is that she is a vivacious, vicious telepath that likes playing with people's minds like they were dolls to rip apart. It was the only time she seemed not collected, not her usual confident self. She got overconfident, she admitted that. Kent's purposeful ignorance was gone at the moment she began to talk about leaving Earth. She wanted to go somewhere far away from the eyes of the Science Police like Rimbor. Earth was all he has ever known and he sacrificed his childhood in pursuit of his dream to being a doctor, it would be all for naught if he went with her. He stopped her fantasy right then and there, and told her what he really thought. He told (yelled at) her that she was being a coward. She knew the risks about her crimes and that the Science Police were on her tail, but she didn't stop or even frame someone else for it. She got lazy like every other comic villain. Now, she wants to run because she is scared of the Science Police, mere men with lasers and degrees. She only wants him to come because she is afraid that he will blab on her. Eve didn't even retort or wipe his mind of his anger, but just merely looked away like a puppy being refused to be hugged. Kent stormed out and Eve didn't stop him.

Kent went back to the University and stayed in the medical wing for the night. He told his teacher (omitting several fatal details) and the teacher let him stay the night. When morning came, Kent went back to the diner for breakfast because he wasn't ready to go back to the apartment that was empty of her. He thought Eve skipped town like she said she would do. He ordered an omelet with more vegetables than meat in it and a cup of orange juice. While he was waiting for his breakfast, he watched the news to kill time. The news reporter, a giant slug that can somehow speak perfect English, commented about the recent arrest of the person behind the comatose spell. They did not reveal Eve's name, but an "anonymous" person gave the news channel a video file of Eve being arrested. She looked like someone took a bat to her pride and broke it. Her make-up, mostly mascara and eyeliner, is smudged like she has been crying. Yet, the way she moved as she was escorted back to the station was like a Queen. The newscaster dubbed her "Saturn Queen" because she was born on Titan, a moon of Saturn, and she held herself like a queen.

A few months passed since then, Kent decided to stay in the apartment that smelled of her and even still had her articles once the Science Police gave the "evidence" back to him. He never went to visit her at the detention she was held at pending her trial or even when she was sentenced to a few years at Takron-Gantlos because she was just a minor. He buried himself in his studies and his time at the hospital, he got the best grades in the school's history and his teachers admired his diligence. He would be graduating in May and would be the youngest doctor on Earth by human standards. He was working on his final project when the "accident" occurred. He was working on a particular strand of a DNA sequence from a recovered Kryptonian artifact. The artifact looked to be just some metallic canister, almost shaped like a hideous vase with smooth edges, and he was working on it in the lab. He only left to get a scroll about Krypton from the library; he wasn't able to see the person that entered the lab after him. The person was the same jealous classmate that hired the thugs to beat him up only a year ago. He had on a white jumpsuit with helmet on, a typical HAZMAT jumpsuit, and messed with the canister. He cracked it open and left the room. The canister let out a green mist. Kent was walking back when he saw the mist and entered the room to make sure no one else was there. He got exposed to it and fell to the ground choking on the green mist. Luckily, a teacher came by and called for help. He was only in the hospital for an hour before being discharged. A week later, in the library, he fell to the ground gasping for air again and passed out for good this time.

"Kent thought that it was a DNA sequence inside the container because he found only some skin flakes on it. The canister is actually a gas that imprints the genetic sequence and genomes into any sentient life form." Brainy briefed the team just an hour before disembarking. Brainy has created a summary packet for Shadow Lass and Kinetix. The summary packet is actually spans twenty pages. Shadow Lass is lazily skimming hers, not even bothering to try and define the super long words that Brainy uses. Kinetix tried reading hers, but her head started to ache after the first five pages like someone took a jackhammer to her brain. Instead, Kinetix is listening to Brainy in hopes to understand whatever it is Brainy wrote down in the packets. Shadow Lass is just waiting for the boring lecture to end.

"Brainy, I'm more bored listening to you than reading the comments of fans praising 'The New 52' reboot in DC comics." Shadow Lass bluntly groans. She is a woman of action, not a sensitive listener like Kinetix. Brainy frowns, his first team briefing isn't going like he had hoped or predicted.

"I think what she means is that maybe you can explain it simpler since Shadow Lass and I don't have the science background like you do." Brainy can't seem to get angry at Kinetix or even frown at her. Kinetix has a charm, probably because she's a natural Flash fan, which disarms people's aggression and annoyance. Shadow Lass admires that quality in her and loves seeing her charm Brainy into submission. Hell, Shadow Lass and Kinetix were having a conversation of magic in front of Brainy awhile ago. He stated that he did not believe in magic and "magic" can be accounted with science. Honestly, Shadow Lass was expecting the magic-user Kinetix to be fuming at Brainy's instant disregard of magic. Instead, Kinetix politely presented evidence of magical incidents where scientists cannot explain the phenomenon. It led to perhaps the longest and most surprising conversation that Tasmia has ever witnessed. She probably should be envious or at least fairly pissed off with Kinetix's perpetual cheerfulness, but it was very hard for Tasmia to hold any negative feelings toward her. Kinetix is like her foil. Tasmia has only known shadows all her life, but Kinetix is like the light that Tasmia desperately yearns to be bathed in.

"Historically, Kryptonians are known for their xenophobia, though the Daxamites were far more xenophobic than they were, and devised this virus in case there was another alien race that decided to invade them. They figured if they could turn their invaders into one of them then the invaders would quit their conquest. Fortunately, that never happened." Tasmia can literally see the magical gears turning inside Kinetix's head as she processed what Brainy said.

"Oh, I get it! Because Kent got exposed to the virus, his DNA most likely changed which caused him to go comatose. While he's in a coma, his body is going to carry out making changes to his body and mind. So how are you going to get rid of the virus? Is it really bad for him?" Kinetix inquired. The door swishes open and Koko walks in with a tray of hot cocoa on top of his tail. There are three cups of hot cocoa and the cups are green, purple, and black in color. Coconians are one of the few animals in the universe that can see color better than most humans and have more strength in their tails than the average monkey. Brainy sips his hot cocoa thoughtfully, while Kinetix just guzzles her down like it was a magic book that is full of power. Tasmia just holds her cup because she likes the warmth that almost reminds her of light.

"From the medical reports that Pulsar somehow (probably illegally) obtained, so far Kent has grown five inches and gain incredible muscle mass. Outwardly, the virus has not done anything harmful and the medical charts indicate that his mind and body are still in good health. The problem is he just has not awakened." Viruses are meant to do damage to the victim, not make them better. Tasmia knows even with her limited (somewhat better due to the Batman shows) knowledge of biology. It seems like the virus is more of a super-steroid that probably augmented the scrawny kid.

"You can wake him up, right?" Kinetix is clearly concerned for the boy she has never met. Tasmia likes how genuine she is when it comes to caring about others; Brainy, on the other hand, seems detached and cool like Mr. Freeze, but it's probably because of his upbringing on Colu. Colu is known as the planet for the most advanced technology in the universe and their emotionless people.

"I do have a theoretical cure in aiding him, but I may not have to use it. It really depends on his condition the minute we arrive. His condition could have changed given these circumstances." Kinetix nods, understanding Brainy's words finally. Oh, the problem is time. The virus could change with time, so Brainy's cure is only theoretical because Kent's vitals may be a ticking time bomb ready to set off at random. Tasmia groans and it causes the Kent-concerned pair to turn their attention to her.

"How about we knock off the hypothetical-Kent-crap until we actually see the kid? Koko was nice enough to get us some drinks, so let's just relax and worry about Kent when we see him." Kinetix brightens at Tasmia's blunt suggestion, while Brainy rolls his eyes. But Brainy does take heed of Tasmia's suggestion and drinks his hot cocoa. He sits back and sets the ship on autopilot. He deems it safe enough since it will only take an hour to safely land on the planet. Koko jumps onto his shoulder and curls on him like a gentle anaconda. Brainy smiles and pets Koko's head, while hearing Kinetix emit a squeal and Shadow Lass just calls him a closeted-cute-brooder.

When Kent wakes up, he knows that he should be very confused. He should not be able to remember his name like most people that awaken from a coma. He should not be able to know that he was in a coma. He should not be able to know what the date is which is September 4, 3004. And he definitely should not be alone right now. Standard procedure is when a coma patient wakes up there should be at least a nurse there to answer all the questions of the coma patient until the resident doctor comes. He takes a look around the room in hopes of figuring out some answers. The room is sleek, metallic in color, but with the annoying brightness of nonexistent fluorescent lights. Yet, the room is too large to be the hospital's room for patients. It was roughly the size of half a Cruiser (he only knows that because his parents own a Cruiser). There are cabinets and counters about five arm-lengths away from Kent. The cabinets and counters were alike in metallic, reflective color, but the cabinets were surprisingly larger than the cabinets. Kent can see his reflection in the cabinet's surfaces.

Most striking about his own appearance is his own abnormally tall height and the bulging muscles coming out of him. He looks more like Superman than the scrawny med-student that he was. He has on a black jumpsuit with the pattern of stars in the night and white accents. His chest has silver triangular with the Roman numeral one in the center. The jumpsuit is clearly from the hospital. Hospitals tend to dress their patients in sterilized jumpsuits which are random in color like nurses' scrubs. The only thing that matters on the suit is what is in the silver triangle. The silver triangle is based on Roman numerals that allow the doctors and nurses what the patient may have or how severe the disease is; since Kent was in a coma under an unknown virus, he gets the Roman numeral one. His brown hair is in disarray, so Kent sleeks it back and notices that he is still wearing his glasses that Eve gave him. If he was in a hospital, his glasses would have been taken up and put in storage until he was able to collect it. Kent is nervous now and he grips the side of his floating, metal bed with all his might, which causes it screech like nails against a chalkboard. He jumps up and nearly smashes his head against the ceiling, which shouldn't happen because the ceiling is so high. He then runs away from the bed and he notices that barely a second transpired before he is at the door.

"This makes no sense! The bed is made of reinforced metal, it can't be scratched but I was able to bend it like it was butter! And how did I get here so quickly, it should have taken me like three minutes! I shouldn't be this coherent too!" Kent is hyperventilating like he is having a night terror or panic attack. The door slides open and Kent turns around to see. He sees a beautiful, red-hair girl with exuberant green eyes floating above the floor. He blushes and shyly steps back. She reminds him of another red-head, Eve, but it was like they were complete opposites. This girl doesn't have the mischievous, sadistic gleam in her eyes, but brightness and joy like Christmas. She has on a green leotard with a sparkly, see-through skirt and green boots on. She is smiling at him and Kent gulps nervously.

"S-So who are you and w-where am I?" Kent says it so fast that he is pretty sure the girl didn't catch a gist of what he said, but she giggles like he told a funny joke. Eve only giggles when trips and falls on his ass like an uncoordinated goof.

"I am Zoë Saugin of Aleph, but you may call me Kinetix. You are aboard the Outsider's Cruiser. I came up with the name myself." The girl, Kinetix, then flies past Kent like on mach three and checks out his bed. He rubs the back of his head, which he only does whenever he feels like he is in trouble.

"Wow, you're super strong now and I saw how fast you were on the video monitor! Considering you're walking now, it must mean you're body healed you up real fast! It's like you're Superman, though he isn't as fast as the Flash of course." Kinetix joked. Kent laughed nervously like an unhappy comedian.

"Yeah…so why am I not in a hospital?" Please God, don't let her be some super-cute stalker that kidnapped me, Kent inwardly pleaded.

"Well….we needed you and we were heading back to Earth, so we (and I think it was mostly Pulsar's doing) were able to secure your discharge and custody over you." Only the UP government has enough authority to do that without the hospital being suspicious. Does she work for them or something?

"By 'we' do you mean the United Planets?" Kinetix laughs so hard that Kent almost believes that the girls was probably about to pee.

"Ha, no way would I ever be associated with those stiff, rich folks. By 'we' I mean The Outsiders! We are an organization that does what the Legion of Super-Heroes and Science Police can't do which is too dirty and make the tough decisions that would ruin their image. I know it doesn't sound pleasant, but real heroism isn't! I don't know what missions entail because I've been a member for roughly a week and no one, not even Brainy, knows anything more than that. Pulsar is being hush-hush until we get back to Earth." Kent doesn't know who the Hell Pulsar is, but he is pretty sure that the guy is behind this rogue superhero group.

"Why am I here then? It sounds like you need ex-mercenaries or Batman." He knows that he can't fight to save his life; Eve did all the fighting for him until she got locked-up.

"Originally, we wanted you to be the team's medic, but now you can be a fighter in the group too! I mean look at you. You have super-strength, super-speed, and amazing healing abilities. And combine all of that with your medical prowess, you can be one hell of a fighting force." It sounded great, but the problem is that he is a pacifist. He doesn't like fighting. He also trained to be a doctor that heals injuries, not cause them.

"O-Okay, I don't really know about this-" Kent is cut off by Kinetix.

"Don't even think about the offer; go with your gut feeling. Act on impulse!" Kinetix advised. Kent's mind didn't connect with his mouth, but with the first answer in his gut.

"Yes, I will join you people!" He had no idea what possessed him to agree to this craziness, but Kinetix is beaming at him so much that he feels warm.

"Oh goody, but you're going to need a codename." Kent thought about Kinetix's advice from a few seconds ago.

"Impulse, my codename is Impulse." Kinetix floats back to him and grabs him by the hand. She yanks him out of the door and down a dimly lit corridor. The pair is now in a white, sterile room with control panels and tubes with various costumes. He can see a blue girl with long, black hair and a green boy with a white monkey on his shoulder. They both look very apathetic.

"Guys, I present to you Impulse the new member of The Outsiders!" Kinetix presents him like some salesman trying to sell a fancy, expensive Carrier. The green boy's expression doesn't change, but the blue girl scoffs at him. He is taken aback by that, what has he ever done to her?

"Creative aren't you? Did you get that name from the giant 'I' on your chest?" Shadow Lass quipped. Kent wrings his hand to prevent himself from saying something nasty about her.

"Shadow Lass, how can you be so mean?" I'm being "mean" because I've been aboard this ship for like three weeks and I ran out of good Batman shows like a week ago. Also, I haven't had decent meat for awhile now. Tasmia griped inwardly.

"I'm very bored." Kent raises an eyebrow in disbelief at her simple reason. Yet, Kinetix seems to accept it and just sits down.

"So…..what am I supposed to do now?" Kent wondered out loud.

"You may stand there until we arrive in Metropolis; it will only take a few minutes to get there through the trans-matter gate. You may want to try and get your affairs in order." The last bit makes Kent think that he is heading for his own funeral, but Brainy seems indifferent by his unsettling suggestion. Kent takes a seat in the circular floating seat right next to Kinetix. Kinetix is nice, Kent thinks to himself.

"Hey, Impulse, you should make your move now. Someone might beat you to her." Impulse blushes hard and Kinetix just looks confused. Shadow Lass smiles sadistically in response. Impulse is now certain that he may not be able to come to like this dark girl.


End file.
